New Moon
by Tsukino Neko
Summary: What if after the final battle with Queen Beryl Usagi's wish was granted in a different way? What if she was now part of a certain family in Nermia? What if she meets water-cursed Ranma and ends up being engaged to him? Review if you like! =^-^=
1. Prologue

**~ A New Moon ~**  
Prologue  


  
Hello! Just have to say I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2! Don't sue me! Thanks!  
Also, this prologue is VERY short but I hope you won't mind. R&R!  
=^-^=  
  
  
The short princess of the moon gazed in silence at the towering witch before her.   
Metallica. You killed my mother, my friends. Now it's your turn to die! The   
transformed Queen Beryl just cackled evilly. And what are you going to do little   
princess? Metallica threw a blast of energy at the princess's silent form.   
  
Princess Serenity let out a short gasp as she was encased in the pillar of ice. *No.   
I will not give up! I'll avenge my friends!* Moon Cosmic Power! The top of the ice   
pillar exploded to form a small platform beneath Serenity's feet. She held the   
crystal in front of her and shot out a beam of energy to counter Metalica's attack.   
  
The battle raged on and she could feel herself growing weaker. A solitary tear   
wound it's way down her cheek. *No. I can't lose. Please. Please help me my friends!*  
Much to her surprise she suddenly felt the presence of her friends around her,  
lending her energy. She smiled slightly as more tears escaped her eyes. *thank you  
all.*   
  
She gathered the new energy and combined it with the rest of her own energy and  
sent it through the crystal at Metalica. She heard the evil being scream in pain but  
her world was already clouding over. *Well, I guess this is the end. I'll see you soon  
my friends.*   
  
As her body slumped to the ground the silver crystal settled next to her on the icy  
floor. *I just wish I could have a new life, start over, be . . . .* Her last breath  
escaped in a sigh with a single tear frozen to her cheek. The crystal next to her  
hovered slightly. I had heard the last wish of the princess and as it pulsed with a  
faint silver glow as it decided to grant the wish.  
  
So what'd ya think? E-mail me!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	2. Chapter One

** ~ New Moon ~ **  
Chapter One: Usagi . . .Tendo?  


  
Just have to say that I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 and I'm just borrowing  
these characters for this fic. Please don't sue me. Thanks!  
=^-^=  
  
Note: * * indicate thought.  
  
------ indicate a short passage of time  
  
~ Tendo Dojo - Nermia ~  
  
Akane Tendo woke with a start. She had been having a nightmare. Her sister had  
been killed and she, Akane, could do nothing to save her. She looked towards the bed  
to her left. A familiar blond bun of hair was sticking out from under the rumpled  
covers. *So. It was just a dream.* She mentally sighed and then studied her sister.  
  
Even though they had adopted Usagi, Akane felt like they had always been together.  
They even jokingly called each other twins sometimes. Anyone could tell that wasn't  
true with Akane's dark blue hair and Usagi's golden blond.   
  
Suddenly Usagi let out a little snore. She looked so comfortable and peaceful. Akane  
grinned evilly. *Well, I can change that!* She leaned right up to her sister's ear  
and screamed at the top of her lungs, USAGI! WAKE UP!! The blond on the bed  
flew into the air with a scream. Her eyes flew around the room, trying to find her  
attacker, and settled upon the laughing form of Akane. Usagi growled, Your going  
to pay for that Akane! She grabbed her bunny pillow and started chasing the  
giggling Akane.   
  
Usagi! Wait! It was just a joke! She rushed out of the room with Usagi close on  
her heels giggling as well. She cornered her in the Tendo living room and cackled  
evil. Now I've got you! She rushed towards Akane and beat her to a giggling pulp  
with the pillow. They were both laughing so hard that they couldn't stand up but  
Akane finally calmed down, We'd better get going so we can finish our workout  
before breakfast. If we're late again Kasumi will probably make you skip it.   
  
At the thought of missing breakfast Usagi quickly sobered up and rushed from the  
room. A few moments latter she jogged back down the stairs wearing dark blue  
shorts with white stripes, a white t-shirt, and a thick white head band. Hurry up  
Akane! Akane raced up the stairs and made it back down just in time to see her  
sister rush out the door.  
  
~Latter that Morning~  
  
Soun Tendo held a post card in front of him, tears streaming down his cheeks. *At  
last!* Kasumi! Nibiki! Akane! Usagi! The first two sisters answered his call but  
the last two did not. Akane? Usagi?   
  
------   
  
Usagi rushed into the Dojo. Yes! I beat you again! Either your letting me win or  
your just getting slow sis! Akane grumbled good naturedly and they both changed  
into their karate gi's. As Akane was stacking up a sizable amount of bricks Usagi  
surveyed the small pile of training staffs on the floor.   
  
She finally chose one and with a deep breath swung into a delicate yet fast kata.  
Akane slammed her fist into the pile of bricks with a yell right as Nibiki walked in.  
No wonder the boys all think your so weird. You should try something more along  
Usagi's lines. She motioned to the lithe blond as she gracefully flipped, landed on  
her toes softly and swung the staff above her head as she listened.   
  
Akane frowned. Well, unlike you my world doesn't revolve around boys.  
Nibiki smirked as she looked out the window. It had started to rain. Then this  
news wouldn't interest you Akane. It might interest you though Usagi.  
  
------  
  
, Akane yelled. Soun cleared his throat. His name is Ranma Saotome and he  
and his father will be here any minute now.   
  
Usagi frowned. Do you mean to tell me that you have engaged one of us to a  
complete stranger?   
  
Akane fumed, Don't we get a choice in who we marry?  
  
Kasumi frowned slightly. Akane's right Daddy. We haven't even met this Ranma.  
Soun grinned and waved the ragged postcard in front of them. That can be easily  
fixed!   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Somewhere in the shopping district a short teenager with red hair was being chased  
by a panda. Cut it out! The girl tried to kick the panda way but it just dodged and  
retaliated with a kick of its own. The crowd was stunned. Wow! Did you see how  
fast that panda was! What's a panda doing here in the first place?   
  
After a few more dodged blows the red head finally caught the panda as his arm came  
swinging towards her and flipped him over with his own momentum. Hah! Suck on  
that old man! I'm going back to China.   
  
The panda meanwhile had picked up the sign that had been crushed by its fall and  
proceeded to whack the young red head to the ground. It picked the girl up and slung  
her over his shoulder. Shouldn't someone call the zoo? It just knocked that girl  
out! The panda turned to the murmuring crowd and let out a roar. That shut  
everyone up pretty quick. The panda shifted his burden slightly and continued on his  
way.   
  
~Back at the Dojo~   
  
Soun continued with his tale, Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of  
training. They just recently returned from China.   
  
Nibiki smiled. Wow! China!   
  
Akane frowned and turned away.So what's so great about walking to China?   
  
Nibiki continued with a smile. Is he cute?   
  
Kasumi looked thoughtful as she leaned on her hand. How old is he? Younger men  
bore me.   
  
Usagi was ecstatic. You mean he knows martial arts? How good is he?   
  
All three sisters asked at the same time, What kind of guy is this Ranma? Soun  
started laughing at the eagerness of his daughters but sobered up pretty quickly as  
he realized something. No Idea. I've never met him. A few seconds latter they all  
heard a loud crash. Kasumi sprang to her feet. Oh! we have visitors! Nibiki and  
Usagi stood up as well.   
  
Oooo! i bet it's Ranma!   
  
Get out of my way Nibiki!   
  
Akane followed at a safe distance. *How depressing. Boys.* Suddenly the Tendo  
family came charging down the hallway, followed closely by the giant panda and it's  
burden. Hey! Let me go! Can't you see your scaring them?! Kasumi was at a loss for  
words. Daddy, is this your friend? Soun quickly shook his head.  
  
Nibiki growled, Oh! So this panda just decided to visit! Happens all the time!  
Usagi and Akane were both speechless. The panda deposited the red head in front of  
Soun. You. . . you wouldn't be. . ? The red head sighed, Ranma Saotome. Sorry bout  
all this. Soun was overcome with joy. At last! You've come! He gathered the  
visitor in a tight hug. It's so good of you to come! So very. . .   
  
He paused. Something was wrong. He held out the red head and stared. Nibiki also  
stared. She walked up to the visitor and experimentally poked her finger at the red  
head's chest. Um, could you stop that? Nibiki frowned as she looked towards the  
rest of her family. HE is a girl. Soun promptly fell to the ground in a dead faint.   
  
------  
  
He awoke to his two eldest daughters arguing above him. Kasumi sighed as she  
changed the cold cloth on her fathers head.Oh poor Daddy. He's so disappointed.   
  
Nibiki frowned. He's disappointed? Look at what we have for a fiance!  
She again poked Ranma's chest. Um, I really wish you'd stop that.   
  
Usagi felt tears come to her eyes. And I was hoping that Ranma would be my true  
love! She started bawling loudly and Akane just watched her family carry on. She  
turned to Ranma. Hi. I'm Akane Tendo. Want to join me in the training hall? Usagi  
wiped her eyes. Yeah! We could all go have a quick practice fight! Ranma just  
shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Usagi smiled at Ranma as they left the room. My Dad said you went to China to  
train. Does that mean your good at martial arts? Ranma smiled slightly. I guess I  
know a few things. Akane smiled, Who's first?   
  
Usagi smiled as she backed up and leaned against the wall. How about you first  
Akane. I'll go next. *This will give me some time to study her moves a little.*   
  
Akane nodded and got into a defensive stance. I'll go easy on you okay? Ranma  
shrugged as she mirrored the stance. Akane suddenly let out a war cry  
and ran at Ranma. She threw punch after punch and was amazed when Ranma dodged  
them all. *Time to get serious.* She rushed Ranma once again and threw one of her  
stronger punches but her fist connected only with the wall. She felt a tap on her  
shoulder and turned around to see Ranma giggling.   
  
Usagi started laughing. Looks like you lost! Now it's my turn! Akane blushed but  
moved to the side as her sister stepped up. Do you use any weapons? If so just  
pick one. She held her hand out to indicate the many different types of weapons  
lined up against the far wall. Ranma shrugged. I don't really use weapons but we  
can if you want to.   
  
Usagi smiled, a strange glint in her eye. Akane, what should I choose? Akane, still  
a little upset that she had lost so easily, smirked. How about staff? Usagi nodded  
slightly with a wide grin on her face. Do you agree Ranma? The visiting red head  
looked suspiciously at the two sisters but finally nodded.   
  
Usagi walked to the wall and picked up two identical staffs. She started spinning  
them both and walked back to Ranma with a grin. She released her grip on one of the  
staffs and it went flying towards Ranma at a surprising velocity. The red head  
barely had time to catch it. *Well, She's better than her sister.* Ranma also  
started spinning her staff, a confidant smile on her face. Akane frowned, *So sure  
of herself!* Usagi! Make sure you win!  
  
Usagi nodded wordlessly and then rushed towards Ranma. the red head eeped a little  
at the unexpected attack from the small blond but dodged out of the way, swinging  
her staff at the same time. Usagi parried the blow and returned it with a sharp jab  
for Ranma's stomach. Ranma knocked the tip of the staff away as she executed a  
tight back flip. She stopped and studied Usagi. *Shoot! No openings! She's better  
than she looks.*  
  
Usagi took this small distraction as her sign to attack and attack she did. Each  
thrust was countered and each step lost was gained back moments latter. Ranma  
just kept going with the grin on her face getting wider as Usagi's attacks began to  
slow. *Well, I have more stamina at least!*  
  
Winded, Usagi decided to end the fight quickly. She fell to the ground with a thud,  
clutching her staff in one hand and her face in the other. Ow! You broke my nose!  
Ranma was shocked. *How did that happen?* Are you okay?! Usagi grinned as Ranma  
let her defenses down. She swung her staff out in a surprise attack and let out a  
little laugh of triumph as Ranma fell to the ground.  
  
Akane started laughing loudly but Ranma quickly got to her feet. Hey! That's  
cheating! Usagi shrugged, a grin on her face. I don't recall setting up any rules. I  
take any opportunity that presents itself. During a battle that is. I'm really not  
that sneaky. That's Nibiki's job. Ranma sighed but smiled. I guess I would've done  
the same thing if I was losing too. She held out her hand to Usagi. The blond just  
stood there staring at the red heads hand. "Tha... that....that was so mean!!" She  
started to bawl and Akane sighed. *Just like father.*   
  
------   
  
Kasumi caught Usagi by the wrist as she went racing passed. The bath is ready. Go  
get Akane while I try to find Ranma.   
  
Usagi went running to the stairs and as she passed the family room she  
noticed her father talking to an old man. *I wonder who that is?* As she ran into  
her room downstairs on the porch Kasumi was trying to coax a reluctant Ranma into  
taking a bath. Your probably all sweaty after your workout. I insist. She ushered  
Ranma to the bath and then returned downstairs to finish cooking dinner.   
  
Ranma sighed but removed her clothing and put them in the waiting basket. She  
entered the little room and filled a bowl with cold water. After pouring it over her  
she stepped into the steamy water. *Now what am I going to do?*   
  
Akane and Usagi were just outside the door shedding their clothes. *Oh well. They'll  
have to find out sooner or latter.* The figure in the bath was just stepping out  
when Akane and Usagi walked in, wearing what most wear when they are taking a  
bath. There were a few seconds of silence broken only by the slight whistle of wind.  
Akane backed out of the room, dragging a slack jawed Usagi.   
  
They both put on their robes and then ran down the stairs. Akane screaming angrily  
and Usagi crying profusely. Kasumi was startled by the sudden change in the decibel  
level. What's wrong? Akane blushed slightly. "There is a pervert in the bath!" The  
sisters both entered the living room and Akane quickly noticed the addition to the  
familiar faces. Who's he?   
  
Soun answered, This is my old friend Genma Saotome. Usagi stifled her cries for a  
few seconds and ran to her fathers side. Daddy! There's a pervert in the bath and  
he looked at me and Akane! Go kill him! There was a squeak of floorboards behind  
the group and they all turned to see a young man with a black pig tail. "Sorry bout  
that." Akane frowned. "Who are you?" The youth tugged at his damp pigtail in  
embarrassment. "Ranma Saotome."  
  
  
So, What'd ya think? E-mail me ANY comments.  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	3. Chapter Two

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Two: Nani? School?!  


  
Alight! Chapter two! Hope someone here actually appreciates this! *LOL* I don't   
own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. Don't sue me. Thanks! R&R (I write new chapters by   
request!)  
=^-^=  
  
Note: * * indicates thought.  
----- indicates a passage of time.  
  
~Tendo Dojo~  
  
So let me get this straight. When splashed with cold water you turn into a  
girl and hot water turns you back? Nibiki took a sip of her tea as she waited for  
the response.  
  
Ranma scowled at the table top. After his father had given the Tendo  
family a small demonstration of Ranma's curse he had proceeded to tell the whole  
tale of what had happened in China. *Stupid pop! And now I'm stuck with a fiancee  
to boot!*  
  
Akane continued to scowl at Ranma with hate in her eyes. She sighed in  
frustrated anger and looked over at Usagi. The blond was currently resting her  
head in her hands as she leaned over the table, fast asleep. Akane pulled one of her  
elbows and her off balance sibling fell to the table top with a solid thwack.   
Everyone started at the sudden noise and looked in Usagi's direction.   
  
The before mentioned blond chuckled in embarrassment and tried to get the  
attention off of herself. "So, is the engagement off now?" Everyone now turned to  
Soun who had his eyes closed in thought, then he smiled. "Nope! Ranma my boy, take  
your pick. Kasumi, 19. Nibiki, 17. Akane and Usagi, both 16." Kasumi and Nibiki  
shared a quick glance. "Oh! I'm sure he wants Akane daddy!" Nibiki nodded her head  
in agreement. "Oh definitely!" Akane started getting red in the face. "Hey! Why  
would I want to--" Nibiki cut in with a smile. "Your always going on about how you  
hate boys right?" Kasumi smiled as she appeared on Akane's other side. "Well, your  
in luck! He's half girl!"   
  
Akane growled in anger but before she could reply Usagi cut in. (~poor Akane!  
Always being cut off!~ *LOL* =^-^=)"I'll do it." There was silence as everyone  
stared at Usagi again. Akane quickly over came her shock. "Wh- what did you say  
Usagi?" Usagi smiled brightly. "I said I'll be his fiancee!" Akane gulped. "Usagi, are  
you sure you want to do that? I mean, he's a pervert!" Ranma growled in frustration  
and was about to yell the negative when he was swiftly back handed by Genma.  
  
"I'm sure Akane! I mean he's really cute and he might be my dream prince."  
Usagi sighed dreamily and Akane face faulted. She rubbed her sore nose as she  
stood and was about to reply when she heard an angry voice. "Whatever. I'm out of  
here." She looked to her right in time to see an angry Ranma walking purposefully  
towards the door.  
  
Genma stood quickly. "What? Where do you think your going boy?!" Ranma  
scowled at the elder of the family. "Back to China to find a way to turn back  
permanently. This is no time for any fiancees." He stopped and turned back to the  
group. "Oh and for your information, I am NOT a pervert. It's no big thing for me  
to see a naked girl. I've seen myself plenty of times right? And that girl over  
there? Ha! I'd do better by marrying a stick! Even I've got a better build than  
that meatball head."   
  
Usagi started crying at that remark. Not her regular blubbering either.  
These were genuine, heart shattering tears. Akane fumed. *How dare he say  
something like that about my little sister!* Seeing Usagi, as usual, was just going  
to let the insult go without punishment Akane swiftly picked up the table and  
slammed Ranma to the floor with it. Genma frowned at the still form of his son.  
"Now that he had coming."  
  
Akane turned to Usagi. "Are you ok? You know, you really should learn to fight  
back sometimes. I mean, whoever is bothering you is sure to do it again unless you  
teach them a lesson!" Usagi wiped her eyes a little. "Do you mean I should just hit  
the next person who's mean to me? Just like that?" Usagi snapped her fingers for  
emphasize. Akane smiled slightly. "Sure! That will surprise everyone!"   
  
----------  
  
The next morning Ranma was sitting in his and his father's new room. "School?"  
Genma nodded once as he straightened his glasses slightly. "We are going to be  
staying for awhile after all. You might as well learn something as well as spend  
more time with your fiancee." Nibiki peeked her head around the corner of the door.  
"It's the same school Me, Akane, and Usagi go to. See ya there!"   
  
Akane came jogging down the hallway after Nibiki. "Wait! I'm all ready so I'll  
go with you ok?" Nibiki smiled sure Akane but I would've thought that you would go  
with Usagi. She's going to walk her 'prince' to school." Akane looked back towards  
her doorway to see a blushing Usagi. *Even after the mean things he said to her she  
still is trying to get him! Too romantic for her own good I think.* "I guess I'll be  
walking with Usagi then. "  
  
----------  
  
Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "So. Ranma. Care to tell us anything else  
about your life?" Usagi waited for a response but only got silence. "Um, Ranma?  
Hello?" Ranma scowled. "I have no reason to tell you 'bout my life. We are NOT  
getting married." Usagi just blinked a few times. *Ok. How bout a new tactic.*  
"Okay then. Akane, do you think that . . ." Usagi's words drifted off as she heard a  
familiar rumbling coming from the not so distant gates of Furinkan High. *Oh  
great.* The blond looked to her sister with a look of question and received a nod in  
return. Sighing she looked towards Ranma. "You might want to come over here for a  
minute." Ranma, searching for the source of the noise glanced over at her. "Huh?  
Why?" Suddenly he heard distant shouting which was soon followed by a huge mob of  
boys. "Akane! Don't come any closer! They want to beat you!"   
  
Usagi and Ranma jumped out of the way and Usagi led him to the far wall to  
watch the battle. "Hey meatball head, what's your sister doing?" Usagi sighed.  
"It's complicated." They continued to watch in silence as Akane punched and kicked  
the mob away from her. Suddenly there was a shout in one of the upper classroom  
windows. It was Nibiki. "Hey you two! You'd better get to class! Your already late  
you know!" Usagi played with a piece of her hair in boredom. "She's right. Besides,  
Akane should be done pretty soon."   
  
They both turned there attention back to the small field to see Akane in the  
midst of many broken weapons as well as broken and bruised bodies. "Truly. Such a  
boorish lot." The trio looked towards the source of the voice. There stood the  
person who had caused the earlier fight. Tatewaki Kuno. "Evidently each of them  
wants to ask you out. On the dawn that one actually defeats you that is." Akane  
sighed as Usagi ran up. "Why hello upperclassman!" Kuno just ignored the blond.  
"And now Akane, " He pushed Usagi out of his way and threw a rose towards Akane.  
"It is time to fight with me!"   
  
Usagi frowned. *How come he's so hung up on Akane?! Doesn't he even know I  
exist?* She forced a smile onto her face as she tried once again to get Kuno's  
attention. "Upperclassman, how are things with the kendo club?" Kuno finally glance  
in her direction. "Oh. I did not see you there Ms. Tendo. The club is doing fine."   
  
Ranma meanwhile leaned over to Akane to whisper in her ear. "So, does the  
meatball head like him or something?" Akane frowned. "Yeah. Although I don't see  
why. He's even meaner to her than you are!"   
  
Kuno chose this moment in the duo's conversation to glance back their way.  
*What?! Who is this wretch whispering sweet nothings into the angel Akane's ear?*  
"You there! You are being quite familiar with Akane! What is your name wretch? Ah!  
But it is custom to give ones own name first! Fine, then mine I shall give!"   
  
This short yet loud statement was met by silence then Ranma sweat dropped.  
*What's this guys problem?* "If you want. . . "   
  
"My name is upperclassman Kuno. Junior. Group E. Captain of the kendo club.  
Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me. . ."  
There is an ominous crack of thunder and a streak of lightning across the sky. "The  
Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"   
  
Ranma stared. "Okay. I'm, uh. . . I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo. . ." Kuno  
gasped and stared in shock. "What?! Under the same roof as Akane?!" Ranma  
frowned at this. "Hey man it's not by choice. My good for nothing dad got me stuck  
in an engagement with her!" He pointed to the frustrated Usagi who blushed  
furiously. Kuno was silent for a few beats. "Oh. Well then. My congratulations Ms.  
Tendo." Usagi blushed a darker shade of red. *Finally! Maybe I can have a real  
conversation with him!* "Thank you upperclassman Kuno. I'm sure that--" But Kuno  
had already turned back to Akane and Ranma. "I'm sure it can wait Ms. Tendo. Right  
now I have pressing business with your sister." Usagi stared in slight shock but  
caught a look Akane sent her way. It was a look that said 'Do something!'. *Akane  
was right with what she said this morning. I need to learn to fight back!*   
  
Akane frowned. "Kuno, I don't think that--" She was interrupted by a sharp  
crack then Kuno fell to the ground. Behind him she saw an enraged Usagi holding  
her staff above her head. "Baka! I don't think I like you anymore!" Akane blinked  
then started laughing. "Well good for you Usagi! I always told you he was a jerk."  
Usagi giggled. "That actually felt sort of good Akane." Akane just nodded. "Yup.  
It's always nice to let your anger out at Kuno. He's the perfect punching bag."   
  
Kuno meanwhile had been sitting in quite an awkward position on the ground,  
halfway between sleep and consciousness. *Was that really Ms. Tendo who attacked  
me so violently? I would have not thought it possible. Such strength!* He noticed  
the small group walking away and sat up slightly to listen better.  
  
"I don't think you should be giving Meatball head any tips. Why would she  
want to be a violent maniac?" Akane was about to smack him upside the head when  
Usagi beat her to the punch. Ranma clutched his head in anger and pain. "Why'd ya  
go and do that Meatball head?!" Usagi scowled and swung at him again."I thought I  
told you not to call me Meatball head!!" Ranma dodged out of the way and ran toward  
the school, with a screaming Usagi on his heels. Akane blinked a couple of times in  
stunned shock but then started laughing and yelling at Usagi to wait up.  
  
Kuno stood up and dusted off his clothes slightly. *If she thinks that she can  
defeat upperclassman Kuno and simply walk away. . . . " He posed dramatically as  
another flash of lightning and crash of thunder split the sky. ". . . she thinks  
wrongly!"  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Well. What'd ya think? Send ANY comments!  
Oh yeah! And will you answer this poll? I have a bunch of possible directions for  
this story but everyone has mixed opinions so I just decided to do a majority type  
thing.   
Who should Usagi end up with by the end of the fic? (sorry all you 'Mamo-chan'  
fans! He doesn't exist in this world! Mwahahaha! *gets hit in the head by a flying  
Tuxedo Kamen doll*)   
  
Ranma  
Ryouga  
Kuno  
Mousse  
  
THanx for your time!!  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=  
stonekid@etv.net


	4. Chapter Three

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Three: Lost friendships and interesting associates  


  
Hey minna! THanx to all who answered the poll! The vote was really close between  
Ranma and Ryouga and so I just decided to let the lost boy have his chance at  
happiness. Hope too many peeps don't mind! Some of you asked about the scouts. I'm  
starting to lean more towards the Sailor Moon parts of the story now so here  
comes Puu! Minor reference to the other scouts and maybe a little talking but they  
aren't going to be making any real' appearances in the fic yet. Well, on with the  
show! R&R to tell me if it's even worth continuing! Just have to say that I don't  
own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 and I'm just borrowing   
these characters for this fic. Please don't sue me. Thanks!  
=^-^=  
  
Note: * * indicate thought.  
  
------ indicate a short passage of time  
  
As the two Tendo sisters and the 'pervert' Ranma were holding water buckets  
in a hallway at Furinkan High, (AN: *LOL*) a solitary figure was making his way  
past the Cherry Hill temple. He had a wrinkled map clutched in one hand and was  
staring at his surroundings with a dazed look on his sun tanned face. "Now where am  
I?" He was speaking mostly to himself and so was quite surprised when he got an  
answer. "Your at the Cherry Hill temple."   
  
He spun around, reaching for the handle of his red bamboo umbrella out of  
reflex. His attack was cut short however when he saw who it was who had spoken.  
The green haired woman chuckled slightly. "Is this how you greet all old friends  
Ryouga Hibiki?" Ryouga smirked. "No. Just the ones that tend to leave me off worse  
every time we meet. What do you want now Setsuna?"  
  
The lost boy had first come into contact with the mysterious woman while  
'training' in china. After his little accident at Jusenkyo he had needed to restock  
on supplies. Namely, canteens, thermoses, and propane. While walking through the  
next town he came to there she was. Selling everything he needed, as well as a few  
choice accessories. That is where he had first gotten his trademark yellow and  
black bandanas.  
  
Ryouga had of course bought the bandanas/weapons but wasn't counting on the  
slight magical quality of the bandanas to attract the attention of an immortal  
visiting this dimension. He helped her banish the strange monster and found out  
about her alternate identity in the process. Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. She told  
him that the reason she had let him find out was because it was his destiny or  
something like that, which he didn't believe for a second. After that, she had asked  
for his help on many occasions. All he knew was that whenever she turned up, he had  
some fighting to do.   
  
The ageless warrior sighed. *It would make everything just a little bit easier  
if he could just. . . * "I'm actually here to help you find your way to Nermia. In  
return, I'll need your help with something here." Ryouga was curious in spite of  
himself. "Why would you help me get to Nermia? You know all I want to do is kill  
Saotome." Setsuna smiled "I do care about some things Ryouga Hibiki, and that  
includes repaying you for your help. Yes, I'll get you to Nermia. What you do when  
you get there is your own business. Now, to the business at hand." Ryouga sighed.  
"Tell me as we walk okay? I have a feeling that this will take awhile and I hate  
sitting still." Setsuna nodded as they started towards the center of town.  
  
-------  
  
"So you see, " the senshi of time concluded, "I will need your help distracting  
the enemy while I awaken the other senshi here." Ryouga grimaced. "Distract the  
enemy? Is this like how I 'distracted' that little Garlic guy so you could open that  
dimensional portal?" He absentmindedly rubbed his arm where it had been broken  
after a blow from the immortal. "I don't know if I can live through distracting  
someone again."   
  
Setsuna shook her head, smiling slightly. "Don't worry. These 'cardians' as  
they are called are really quite weak. It will not take me long to activate the  
scouts here either."   
  
"Sailor Pluto, what were you saying earlier about the leader of the senshi?"  
The duo was now walking towards a distant movie studio. The scene of an audition  
that would soon turn disastrous for those involved.   
  
"Please Mr. Hibiki, call me Setsuna. Now, not too long ago the scouts had  
their final battle with an old enemy. Sailor Moon, our leader, died in the process of  
defeating it. The other scouts died as well but were reincarnated as if nothing had  
happened. I. . . I still haven't been able to locate Sailor Moon. She should have been  
reborn yet it seems almost as if. . . " The solitary senshi turned her head away but  
not quick enough to hide her tears from Ryouga. *I've never seen her cry before.*  
"You miss her don't you?"   
  
Setsuna smiled ruefully as she quickly reined in her emotions. "Yes. Believe it  
or not we had once been good friends." "Can't you just use some of your time magic  
to find her or something?" The lost boy had come to think of Setsuna as a friend  
even though she did bring him all kinds of trouble. As a friend, he felt obligated to  
help her.  
  
"I have tried all of that already. Maybe she doesn't want to be found."  
Setsuna cringed at the thought. *Oh Princess. Why did you leave now of all times?  
I never got the chance to meet you in this time.* Ryouga let his thoughts wander in  
the silence. *Why is she letting me see this side of her? She's usually so quite and  
to the point. Is it because of Sailor Moon? I wish I could help.*   
  
They both came to a top as they heard a scream from the building in front of  
them. "I guess that's my cue right?" Setsuna nodded at the lost boy, her 'mask'  
back on. "This way." She led him through a side door and down the hallway to a large  
room set to look like a space-scape. A group of four girls was cringing away from a  
monster that resembled a bull of some sorts as it held aloft a fifth girl from its  
horns. "This is where we part ways." Setsuna pushed Ryouga in the right direction  
and hid behind a pillar as she transformed.   
  
The bandana clad 'hero' stumbled a little but righted him self before he fell.  
*Great entrance there Ryouga!* He chided himself. *You'll really strike fear into  
it's heart now!* He stood tall and took a deep breath. "Hey you! Leave these girls  
alone!" The monster, as well as the conscious girls, turned towards him. He let out a  
yell then charged straight at the monster, swinging his umbrella like mad. The  
cardian let out a chuckle but threw the girl in it's grasp to the ground as it dodged.   
Ryouga quickly spun on his heel and let out a yell as his umbrella connected with the  
cardians leg. It screeched in pain and Ryouga too advantage of it's distraction to  
attack again. He pulled a small handful of bandanas from his head and started  
twirling them in his hands. He smirked slightly as he let them fly.*Setsuna was  
right. This thing is a snap.*  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto had finished her transformation and was making her  
way to the four girls huddled on the floor by the unconscious girl. *Well, I hope  
that this all turns out alright without Luna.* "Excuse me." The four girls looked up  
at the senshi of time. "Who are you?", asked the tall brunette. Pluto smiled. "My  
name is Sailor Pluto and I have come to help you." The blond spoke this time. "Help  
us? How are you--" Her statement was cut short as four beams of light shot out  
from Pluto's time staff. The beams connected with each girls foreheads and it  
seemed almost an instant latter that they were free from the connection. They all  
had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Pluto, " The scout of time turned towards  
the speaker with a sad frown on her face. "Yes Sailor Mercury?" "Where's Usagi?  
Why isn't she here too?" The time warrior sighed. *We don't have time for all of  
this right now.* "I'll have to answer your questions later. I think now you need to  
dispatch of this cardian." The four girls nodded and stood up. "Mars star  
power!""Mercury star power!" "Venus star power!" "Jupiter star power!" While the  
inners were transforming, Pluto decided it was time to leave. *Before I actually  
HAVE to answer their questions. I'll have to call Luna back from her search to  
help them again. Maybe Artemis too.*   
  
"Ryouga! Lets go. The inner senshi can finish it off." Ryouga sighed but  
nodded. "Are we on our way to Nermia now?" Sailor Pluto nodded. "I think we'll take  
a shortcut though. I don't feel much like walking all the way there." She closed her  
eyes and spun her staff in a large circle in front of her. What appeared was a large  
black portal, spinning slowly. "Through here Mr. Hibiki." Ryouga smirked. "After you  
Sailor Pluto." As they stepped through Ryouga felt momentarily dizzy. *Figures she  
wouldn't warn me about that.* As he was clearing his head he realized his  
surroundings were different. They were in front of a large school and once his eyes  
focused he was able to read the sign. "Furinkan High." He turned to the still  
transformed Setsuna. "So this is Nermia?" She nodded. "I guess I'll be seeing you  
then right?" Setsuna smiled. "Of course Mr. Hibiki. Here. Whenever you see  
something interesting just call me." She flicked her wrist and pulled a small cell  
phone out of her sub space pocket.   
  
Ryouga stared at the phone for a bit then started laughing. "Just a normal  
phone? I thought it would be something magical or at least more advanced." Setsuna  
let out a soft chuckle as well. "I'm going to be living in Juban until we find Sailor  
Moon. I thought I might as well make it something that was as inconspicuous as  
possible. Good bye for now . . . " She smiled at him and disappeared back through the  
portal.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So what do you think ? To corny? Just plain stupid? Let me know! Don't be shy! *LOL* I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Sort of going slow because of school. *shudder* Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	5. Chapter Four

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Four: Enter Ryouga  
  
  
Hey minna! Sorry it took so long to get chapter four done. My teachers   
seem to delight in cursing me with extra homework. *LOL* Hope you weren't  
confused with the last chapter and the Sailor Pluto Ryouga thing. I'll be  
explaining that relationship a little latter on in the story. No, they aren't  
going to be a couple in this story. It would be kawaii though huh? Also, I know  
I'm sort of rushing things but yes, Ryouga does arrive in Nermia on Ranma's  
first day at school. Humor me -k? *LOL* Well, hope you like it and R&R or I  
might just stop the story here! I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. I'm  
just using these characters for this story! Ja ne!   
=^-^=  
  
Notes: telephone conversations  
  
~Nermia~  
  
Right outside the doors of Furinkan High Usagi Tendo cringed mentally.  
*I can't believe I actually told Ranma that Akane had a crush on him! It was  
just a suspicion of mine and they both didn't have to overreact!* She looked  
to the two martial artists. They were giving her the cold shoulder because  
of her short bout at matchmaking. Usagi sighed. "How many times do I have  
to say I'm sorry you guys? I was just joking around!" *Though it does support  
my theory or else they wouldn't have reacted like that.*  
  
They both ignored her pointedly. Akane staring at the clouds and  
Ranma at his feet. Usagi just sighed. *This is going to be a very long walk  
home.* That was when all three heard the shout from above. "Ranma  
Saotome! Prepare to die!"  
  
Ranma quickly dodged the airborne attacker and they all watched in  
shock as the ground the figure had hit shattered in a four foot circle from  
the tip of his. . . umbrella?  
  
The dark haired teen stayed crouched on the ground for a few  
moments then slowly rose to his feet. Ranma frowned. "Who are you?" The  
bandana clad teen smirked. "Don't tell me you don't remember me Ranma."  
Ranma folded his arms and leaned his head back as he tried to jog his  
memory. Suddenly he let out a yell and pointed at the visiting teen while  
waving his other arm wildly. "Hey! I DO remember you! You went to my old  
high school! Ryouga Hibiki! Long time no see!"  
  
Ryouga snarled at Ranma. Akane looked puzzled. "Why is he trying to  
kill you then?" Ryouga heard and turned towards her. "He ran out on our man  
to man fight!" He turned back to Ranma and stepped forward slightly. "You  
coward!"   
  
Akane turned to Ranma. "You ran out on a fight Ranma?" Ranma stared  
at the girl. "Of course not! I waited three days for the stupid jerk!" Ryouga  
interrupted. "And when I got there on the fourth day you had already ran off  
to China!" Ranma blinked at Ryouga a few times. "Say, why did it take you  
four days to get to the vacant lot anyway? Get lost or something?"   
  
Ryouga felt his face flush a little. "You have no idea the trouble I went  
through to get there!" Usagi leaned towards Akane. "Bad sense of direction  
huh?" Akane nodded as a small sweat drop appeared on her forehead.  
  
Ranma blinked. "So you want to kill me all because YOU were late for  
our duel?" Ryouga growled in frustration. *How can he act so innocent!*  
"Because of you I have seen hell Ranma Saotome!"   
  
Ryouga emphasized his words with another stab at Ranma. The pig  
tailed boy stumbled slightly over Usagi's foot in his retreat. "What do ya  
mean by that you jerk?!" Ryouga ignored the question. "Enough talking  
Ranma. Prepare to die!" He punched at the boy opposite him but Ranma  
dodged the blow and it instead connected, and shattered, the brick wall  
behind the pig tailed boy.  
  
In the resulting dust cloud Ranma moved over to the two Tendo  
sisters. "Come on. If we leave now before the dust clears he'll probably just  
get lost and get hit by a car if I'm lucky." He chuckled slightly at his 'joke'  
but was stopped as he felt Akane's fist connect with his face. As he rubbed  
it to help relieve the pain he leaned towards the tomboy. "What'd you do that  
for?!" Akane glared back. "I can't believe your actually thinking of running  
away!" Usagi cut in with a yell. "How can you even joke like that?! He's  
obviously been through a lot. What is he's sick or hurt? You should help him  
not add more reasons for him to want to kill you!"   
  
Ryouga meanwhile was trying to find his way through the dust cloud. *I  
can't believe this! How could this be happening to me?* He was stopped in his  
exploration as he collided with an obstacle. He fell to the ground while flailing  
his arms in panic. As the dust cleared slightly he caught his first glimpse of  
what had caused his headlong fall to the debris covered ground. It was one  
of the two girls he had noticed standing with Ranma. What he hadn't noticed  
earlier was just how beautiful she was. His breath caught in his throat. *She  
looks exactly like an angel.* She was a petite girl with long blond hair in one  
of the strangest hairstyles he had ever seen. He then noticed that the  
'angel' was covered in dust and was currently on her butt in the rubble. *Oh  
no! What have I done! !* He quickly climbed to his feet and was about to offer  
his assistance when he saw someone else helping the girl to her feet.   
  
"Geeze Meatball head. Can't you even stand still without falling over?"  
The speaker was none other than his nemesis Ranma Saotome. 'Meatball  
Head' then turned to Ranma with a yell. "It wasn't my fault you baka! He ran  
into me!" She pointed to Ryouga who had just been staring at the duo. Akane  
had by now left with a group of friends who had been passing by. She had  
had enough for the day. Ranma snorted. "Figures. Well, we have to go now  
Ryouga so I'll see you. Come on Usagi." *So her name is Usagi. Oh, what a  
beautiful name.*   
  
Usagi meanwhile hadn't turned away from Ryouga. "Do I know you? You  
look sort of. . . . familiar.", the blond asked in a bewildered tone. Ryouga was  
astonished but managed to respond. "N-no. I don't remember meeting you  
before." *I'm sure I would have remembered!* Usagi sighed. "Well, I can't  
blame you for wanting to kill Ranma but maybe we should all just get a rain  
check for that. I'm bushed." She let out a long sigh as she rubbed one of her  
eyes.   
  
Ryouga was about to respond when he was silenced by a shrill ringing  
coming from his pack. *oh no! Not now!* Ranma and Usagi stared as he  
fumbled with his pack and then removed the small cell phone from the side  
pocket he had stowed it in. "Moshi moshi." Ryouga? It's Setsuna. Ryouga  
sighed. "Well, I was pretty sure it was since your the only one who would  
have this number after all. Do you think this could wait until a better time?"  
He glanced over at Usagi and Ranma who he observed were having quite a  
heated yet whispered argument. This will not take long Mr. Hibiki. You will  
have your revenge I'm sure. Ryouga decided to ignore her sarcastic tone as  
she continued. I have to ask for your assistance in locating Sailor Moon.  
Ryouga blinked "Sailor Moon? Why?"  
  
Usagi meanwhile had turned her head back towards Ryouga at the  
words Sailor Moon. *What? Sailor Moon?* She gestured for Ranma to shut up  
and pointed towards Ryouga, who had turned away to make his call slightly  
more private. Ranma nodded and they both snuck a few feet closer.   
  
The senshi here have need of assistance. Assistance that I wouldn't  
be able to give at this time and so I'm going to have to call back the two I  
have already sent to locate Sailor moon. I will need your help since you will  
obviously be able to cover more ground than I would be capable of doing. Her  
presence is greatly need in a coming battle.   
  
Ryouga's curiosity was piqued. "How am I supposed to find her then?  
She won't have her memories will she?" Setsuna reluctantly answered. You  
are right. She will have no memories of being Sailor Moon. I will have to give  
you a physical description of her and hope for the best until I can send more  
helpful documents. Ryouga nodded even though Setsuna wouldn't be able to  
see him.   
  
Usagi was puzzled. *Who is Sailor Moon? Who's Ryouga talking to  
anyway?* Her thoughts were interrupted by Ranma who had grown bored by  
standing so quietly without learning any interesting information. "Come on  
meatball head. This is boring and I have better things to do than just sit here  
with a lazy blond meatball head." Usagi fumed. "Ranma no baka! Just because  
we're engaged doesn't give your the right to call me names! I'll get you for  
that!" She lunged at him with her school bag but he dodged out of the way  
with a quick laugh and stuck out his tongue. "Ha! Getting slow Meatball head!"  
Usagi shrieked again in rage and they both went racing down the road with a  
visible dust cloud behind them.  
  
Ryouga, who had over heard the loud proclamation, froze in shock. He  
forgot all about Setsuna as he felt his heart break slightly. *No. Usagi is  
engaged? To Ranma? But I was hoping. . . How can this be happening?! Why is  
it whenever I find anything that might make me happy Ranma somehow ends  
up ruining it!* Setsuna meanwhile was continuing her description, oblivious to  
Ryouga's being preoccupied. She has blue eyes and long blond hair. She is  
always happy of that I'm sure will never change. She also has- Ryouga  
meanwhile was staring at Usagi's retreating form. "Usagi. I. . . ."   
  
It was just above a whisper but Setsuna, still on the phone, heard it  
nonetheless. Her breath caught in her throat. *Usagi?! Did he just say  
Usagi?!* Ryouga!! Did you jus--- Her frantic voice was cut off however as  
Ryouga let out a growl of frustration and crushed the phone in his grasp. *I'll  
get you Ranma Saotome!* He started jogging in the direction he thought  
Ranma had headed off in but soon found himself on the edge of town.  
  
  
  
So. *pause* How'd you like it? Good? Bad? This time I'm serious. Review or e  
-mail. *sigh* Is anyone even reading these? Do they just suck? Let me know   
-k? Ja.  
Tsukino Neko   
=^-^=  
stonekid@etv.net


	6. Chapter Five

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Five:   


  
  
Hey minna! This chapter is going to actually get the story going. Before it's been  
sort of jump and skip around. I hope now it'll make a little more sense to some of  
ya. =~-^= Oh and when I wrote this my mind went blank on Chad's Japanese name.  
Hope ya don't mind too much! I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. Don't sue me,  
you won't get much if you do anyway! Please R&R!!! *gets down on knees and begs*  
Please? *gets hit by a wadded up piece of paper from off stage* sweatdrop Uh,  
sorry bout that! Um. . . . Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
  
Notes: * * - indicate thought  
  
-------- - short passage of time  
  
  
~Cherry Hill Temple~  
  
It was a typical sunny day in Juban. Birds singing, kids playing in the park,  
Rei Hino sweeping the temple grounds while her fellow scouts waited for a certain  
blond who had in affinity for being late. No, not bunny-chan. Minako.   
  
Rei looked up from her sweeping with a frown. She could see a distant dust  
cloud approaching the temple. *Seems almost like when Usagi used to. . . . but  
that's Minako.* She let out a sigh as the before mentioned blond raced up the steps.  
Her fellow senshi turned as one to regard the senshi of love. Hey. . . (huff) . . guys!  
(puff) Sorry I'm so late. I got detention for falling asleep in class. Rei felt  
herself losing her temper. So, since Usagi's gone your trying to fill the gap? Being  
late AND falling asleep in class?!   
  
Minako let out a slight sigh. Rei, you have no reason to blow up at me! I  
didn't get enough sleep last night. I had a dream about. . . you know. The blond fell  
silent and suddenly decided to memorize what her shoes looked like. (AN: LOL) Over  
the past few days all of the senshi had been having recurring nightmares about the  
death of their princess. The princess they were supposed to protect. The princess  
that was, at the moment, lost.  
  
Rei smiled slightly in sympathy. I'm sorry Mina-chan. I guess I've just been a  
little too high strung because of what's been happening. Don't worry though, we ARE  
going to find her. Right Luna?   
  
The girls turned as one to the two cats sitting on the ground. The black one  
nodded. In fact, Sailor Pluto has told me of a lead she might have. A friend of hers  
seems to have come into contact with an Usagi in an area not too far from here.  
Don't get too excited though girls. It could just be a different girl or a false  
alarm. Pluto says she will check it out and if it warrants more of an investigation  
then she will alert us.   
  
Ami nodded her head and brushed her short blue hair from her eyes. That  
would be the best thing to do for now. After all, we have an enemy here and we don't  
want to leave the town unguarded. The brunette next to her flashed the group a  
victory sign.   
  
Don't worry you guys! These cardians aren't that tough. Makoto tried to  
push her own doubt down. *What if we can't do this without Usagi? * I'm sure we'll  
have them crying for mercy in just a few days. Then we can all go searching for the  
Moon Princess.   
  
Artemis smiled up at the optimistic senshi of Jupiter. *This is just like  
before when our official' mission was to find the Moon Princess. Maybe our luck  
has changed. If not then it's going to have to be Usagi who finds US. That's not  
too likely.* Well girls I think that now----. . . Meow!   
  
The girls stared at the white cat as if he had just grown a new head. Minako  
leaned closer to see if something was wrong. Artemis? What is it? She turned her  
attention from her lunar guardian however when she heard a shrill shriek coming  
from Rei's direction.  
  
Ha! I knew I could still sneak up on you Rei! The fire priestess spun around  
with a look that rivaled any youma's and came face to face with . . . Grandpa! How  
many times do I have to say don't do that! The withered old man let out a loud  
laugh. I have to keep you on your toes! The other girls all started giggling as they  
watched Rei try to hold in a sharp retort. She turned her glare on them however and  
they soon shut up. *That's better!* Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turned  
back to her guardian. Is there anything else you want grandpa?   
  
The aged Shinto priest giggled. Guess who's coming to visit Rei? Rei sighed  
again and quickly counted to ten. *. .7. . . 8. . . .9. . . .* Who Grandpa? He chuckled  
again. Your Uncle is coming back from his vacation in America and instead of going  
straight home to Nermia he has decided to visit you. He'll be staying about a week.   
  
Rei felt her mood brighten. *Finally some good news!* Really?! When will he  
be here? She hardly noticed as her fellow senshi of love and justice leaned forward  
eagerly to hear the answer as well.   
  
*After all*, Minako reasoned, * Rei's uncle is pretty hot!*   
  
Makoto was thinking along the similar lines as she elbowed Minako to the side.  
*Who cares if he's a little older? He looks just like my old sempai!*   
  
Ami, the studious one of the group was eager as well but for alternative  
motives. *I wonder if he'd be willing to teach me some of his healing techniques. If  
I'm going to be a doctor I might as well start learning first hand now!*   
  
Rei's grandpa grinned foolishly at the girls. He'll be here in about twenty  
minutes. He just called from the bus station. I might send Chad to help him bring  
his things. Then he might be here even sooner so you girls had better go get ready!   
They all blushed slightly but nodded anyway. With a shared glance they rushed  
towards Rei's room.   
  
-------  
  
Minako stared in the mirror at her reflection. *Maybe I should wear another  
bow? Or maybe just get rid of it altogether? . . . .Naw!* She finally stopped tugging  
at her outfit and sat down on Rei's futon. Suddenly Chad's voice rang. Hey Rei! Your uncle's here! He's a pretty  
cool dude!   
  
Rei rolled her eyes but stood anyway and walked towards the door. Minako and  
Makoto however beat her to it. Get out of my way! No! I call first dibs since I'm  
taller! Well, most men like blonds so you should just give up anyway! The senshi  
of Venus and Jupiter kept trading insults and didn't even notice as someone stopped  
in the doorway to watch.   
  
Ha! Seems as though I've come in the middle of a duel! Rei turned away from  
the duo with a look of annoyance that quickly disappeared when she saw who the  
speaker was.   
  
She rushed towards the man in the doorway. Why hello Rei! I haven't  
seen you since you were this tall! He held up a hand to about four feet from the  
ground as he set some of his bags down. Rei felt herself blushing as the duo realized  
who was there and rushed towards him. The blond reached him first and swiftly took  
his hand, pumping it vigorously. Hello Rei's uncle! *Wow! He looks even better than  
in the picture!* He was tall with his shoulder length brown hair pulled into a pony  
tail and round glasses that suited his face. Makoto elbowed Minako out of the way  
and grabbed his hand, shaking it as well. Minako! I can't believe you don't even  
remember his name! It's . . . um. . She rubbed the back of her head in  
embarrassment as Rei sweat dropped. *Figures they'd remember his every freckle  
but forget his name.*   
  
Ami on the other hand giggled slightly. Hello Dr. Tofu. It's nice to meet you.  
The ruffled Dr. Tofu straightened his glasses as he stepped towards the blue  
haired girl. Akane? Is that you? As he got a closer look he started blushing. Oh  
I'm sorry! I thought you were someone I knew from Nermia! Forgive me. He bowed  
slightly and Ami bowed back, blushing. *He is pretty cute. Wait! What am I  
thinking?!* That's alright Dr. Tofu. My name is Ami. Pleased to meet you Ami.  
Minako and Makoto glared at Ami.  
  
Rei smiled brightly. So tell me about your life in Nermia Uncle! How's  
business and all? She winked at him slightly. Any cute girls you like there? Tofu  
blushed and nodded slightly. Actually yes. Her name is Kasumi Tendo. Would you like  
to see a picture? Akane is one of her sisters. He remover his wallet from the back  
pocket of his pants and, still blushing, handed a small snapshot to the raven haired  
girl.   
  
Her family owns a dojo in town. In fact, two of her sisters help to keep my  
business going! He laughed and Rei looked at him quizzically. Perhaps I should  
explain. The two youngest sisters practice martial arts and are quite good at it.  
One of them, Akane, gets in quite a few fights. The younger usually only joins  
fights when they get too out of hand for Akane but they both injure other people or  
themselves on a regular basis.  
  
Rei grinned. I think it'd be fun to learn more martial arts! I mean, aside from  
what you've taught me uncle. Do they give classes? Tofu sighed. Actually they  
don't. Ever since his wife died Soun Tendo has been. . . . preoccupied. Rei looked at  
him curiously again. Then how do they make a living? Tofu smiled. The girls of  
that family are all very resourceful. The second oldest, Nibiki, usually finds ways  
to make ends meet. She's quite a shrewd business woman!   
  
Makoto, interested in anything that has to do with fighting, stepped closer.  
Do you think we could get the two youngest at least to give us lessons? Dr. Tofu  
considered that for a few moments and then nodded. You might. I'm going to call  
latter tonight to tell them I made it back from America okay. I'll ask them for you  
if you want. Makoto smiled brightly. Thanks! Hey, how old are the two youngest  
anyway? It might be a little weird to take lessons from girls younger than us.   
  
Minako frowned before Tofu could answer. Why are we going to ALL take  
lessons? Ami turned to the blond. I think it's a good idea Mina-chan. It will help  
us with our work. Minako stared for a few seconds but finally nodded her head with  
a smile. I guess your right Ami. We would do a lot better if we all knew some  
martial arts. She turned to the tall brunette. Good thinking Mako-chan!   
  
They're both 16. Everyone turned to Dr. Tofu with blank looks on their  
faces. The two youngest? They are both 16. It finally registered that he was  
answering the question from earlier and Makoto smiled. Rei on the other hand was  
confused again. You mean they're twins? Dr. Tofu smiled at his niece. No. The  
youngest was adopted. She doesn't look a thing like any of her older sisters.   
  
Rei nodded in understanding. That makes sense then. She turned to the other  
three girls. Well guys. I guess I call you all tomorrow with the answer from the  
dojo. It's getting pretty late and you'd all better go home. The others nodded.  
Minako picked up Artemis and Ami picked up Luna. Goodbye Rei-chan! They  
chorused.   
  
After the girls had left Tofu turned back to Rei. Well, I think I'll go call  
now. Where's your phone? Rei ran a hand through her hair. Just down the hall and  
around the corner. Dr. Tofu nodded and left the room.  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
What did ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me -k! Also, does anyone know what Dr. Tofu's  
first name is? *rubs back of neck in embarrassment* I'm really brain dead tonight  
and since I promised to have this chapter up by tonight I don't have time to look  
for it. *LOL* I really hope you liked it! Well, Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	7. Chapter Six

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Hey minna! How did you like the last chapter? Sorry that there was no Usagi. I just couldn't work it in. *shrug* She is in this chapter a ton though as well as P-chan. *wink* This chapter is longer than my others have been so I hope you like it! Oh and thanks to Lady Rinehart for Dr. Tofu's name! R&R! I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 so don't sue me! Thanks! Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
-------- - Short passage of time  
- Telephone conversation  
/ / - Panda signs *LOL*  
  
  
~Tendo Dojo, Nermia ~  
  
Kasumi Tendo smiled as she chopped some carrots for the dinner that night. In the distance she could hear faint yelling. If possible, she smiled wider. *Akane and Usagi are so helpful! Training with Ranma day in and day out!* A sudden crash interrupted her cutting however when some plaster fell from the ceiling onto the counter next to her. She looked up, startled. *Oh my! I hope they haven't hurt themselves!*  
  
The guilty parties in the crash however weren't on the floor howling in pain. They were both howling with laughter.   
  
Oh! I can't believe that Akane! You totally smashed him! Usagi wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. I didn't even know people could bend that way! Ranma, currently on the floor glared at the blond. You think it's funny?! Maybe you should try it Meatball head! The pig tailed martial artist tried to remove his leg from behind his head and bend the knee in the correct direction.   
  
Akane muffled a giggle. Oh lighten up Ranma! You got what you deserved. Usagi nodded with a wide grin on her face. As Akane said the first day we met, she's going to beat some sense into you! She giggled again as Ranma finally managed to get into a kneeling position.   
  
Well, what was the reason for hitting me this time you un-cute tomboy?! Akane glared at him but Usagi grabbed her arm before she could punch him again. She looked at the blond quizzically. What did you stop me for? Usagi sighed. I think that's enough for the day Akane. Even though he's a jerk he doesn't deserve to have his brains plastered on the wall. Akane blushed. I wasn't going to hurt him THAT much!   
  
Ranma stared at Usagi in shock. *And here I thought she was going all violent like her sister! At least she has some pity. Wait! I don't want anyones pity!* He jumped to his feet and glared at Usagi. Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help Meatball head!   
  
Usagi felt her eye twitch at the name. Making fun of a girls hair is unforgivable! She turned to him, her battle aura springing to life. On behalf of this dojo. . She spun once on her heel and and held her hands in a strange but familiar pose. . . I'll punish you! Akane sweat dropped. *Where did that come from?*  
  
Ranma was thinking along similar lines but his thought process stopped when Usagi's foot connected with his chin. *Ouch! I've got one thing to say about her, as crazy as she is she sure can kick!* He went flying through the far wall and landed in the koi pond. A few seconds latter a familiar red head popped out of the small pond. What the heck was that for you dumb meatball head?!   
  
Usagi, instead of getting angry again, giggled. Wow! That was weird! Her giggling turned to raucous laughter and she soon had to lean against Akane. I wonder why I said that?! The blue haired teen stood for a few seconds, with an annoyed look on her face, then stepped to one side. Usagi flailed for a few seconds and then fell to the floor with a muffled Oof!'.   
  
-------  
  
The Tendo family was crowded around the table trying to eat. It was more difficult however due to the fact that two Saotome's were battling for every piece of food on the table. Usagi stared. *I'm never going to get used to this.* She reached for the platter containing the rice balls but her arm was intercepted by a large, harry, black and white paw. The blond looked up in exasperation. Mr. Saotome! I was trying to get that!   
  
The giant panda turned his head in her direction. /Win some, lose some./ Ranma meanwhile hastily cleared the plate of the rice balls. Thanks pops! The panda spun his head back around and let out a growl when he saw the platter devoid of food. /Your going to pay for that boy!/   
  
Ranma smirked as he popped the last rice ball in his mouth. Ha! Lets see you try it old man! Kasumi frowned in worry. Oh dear! Nibiki however tried something a little more productive. You two can fight if you want but then you will miss dessert. The duo quickly sat back down, innocent faces in place. Ranma smiled. Oh really? What is for dessert Kasumi?   
  
The brunette blinked a few times at the quick change of attitude but then smiled brightly. I made an American style apple- She was interrupted however by the phone ringing. Oh dear! Usagi, can you get that? I have to take the pie out of the oven. Usagi nodded once, a smile similar to Kasumi's on her face. Sure sis! She bounded down the hall and skidded to a stop next to the phone.  
  
Moshi moshi. She caught her breath as she waited for a response. Usagi? Is that you? She felt her breath catch in her throat. *Is that?. . . * Dr. Tofu?! Is it really you?!   
  
Usagi could clearly see in her mind as Ono Tofu smiled. Yes it is. How are you Usagi? Usagi however could see right through him. I think you mean, how's Kasumi. She smirked as she heard him stutter slightly. Um, well.. . .What I mean to say is. . . . . . yes. How is she?   
  
Usagi smiled. *It's so kawaii how he acts! He must truly be in love. Oh poor Akane.* She's fine and so is everyone else. How are you? Are you back from America already? Yes. I'm in Juban right now, visiting my niece. Usagi blinked. Your niece? Oh! Is it that girl who's picture you have in your office? The one with long black hair? Why yes it is. Although she is a lot older now. Actually, she is your's and Akane's age.   
  
Dr. Tofu straightened his glasses as Rei walked from her room in his direction. He interpreted her elaborate hand gestures to mean she wanted him to ask about the lessons. He nodded his head once to say he understood then turned his attention back to the conversation.   
  
In fact, she and a few friends of hers were wondering if you and Akane would give them martial arts lessons. He heard an excited gasp over the line. Really?! Me and Akane teach a class all by ourselves?! Ooooo, that'd be so fun! Hold on a sec, I'm going to see if Akane wants to and if Dad will let us. He heard her set the phone down and a few seconds latter a distant yelling. Dad! Akane! Guess what!. . . He turned the phone slightly and looked up at Rei. I think you guys will probably get your lessons. As long as it's okay with their father that is. Rei nodded then something occurred to her. Uncle, how much would it probably cost us?   
  
Tofu blinked once at his niece. I don't know Rei. Maybe you guys could work out some sort of trade or something. These two girls aren't all that interested in money. They'd probably want you to- He was startled by the sudden yell of joy over the phone that got steadily louder as the source of the noise got closer. He held the phone at arms length and Rei giggled slightly. *That girl sure can be loud! I heard that from all the way over here!* Alllrrriiight! Hey! . . . Hello? Dr. Tofu? You still there? The Dr. pulled the phone back towards him. Yes I am. I take it your father said yes?   
  
Usagi grinned from ear to ear. He sure did! In fact, he was so proud that me and Akane were specially requested that he started crying! Usagi paused. Actually, he probably would have cried anyway. Her attention was drawn to the end of the hall as Akane rounded the corner, a grin on her face as well. Usagi! This is great! When will- She was pushed out of the way by a certain aqua cursed boy, however, before she could reach the blond.   
  
You mean it's actually true?! You two get to teach some strange chicks from Juban and I don't get to help? He stared at Usagi and then at the phone in her hand and had an idea. With an evil grin he dashed into the bathroom and doused himself with some cold water. He ran back to the hallway and snatched the phone from Usagi's startled fingers.  
  
Hello? Is this Dr. Toga? Over the line Dr. Tofu automatically corrected the speaker. Tofu. . . . Wait a second. Who are you? Ranma grinned as he held Usagi back with one hand as she reached wildly for the phone. My name is . . . . um. . . Ranko Tendo! Yeah! Ranko! I'm here visiting my cousins. Ranko? That's strange, I've never heard of you before and I thought that I knew all of the Tendo relatives.  
  
Tofu scratched his head as he tried to remember if Kasumi had told him about a Ranko Tendo. *Oh well. I probably wouldn't have remembered anyway. I always get so muddled around Kasumi.* He blushed before he turned his attention back to the phone. I. . . I'm a very distant cousin so you probably wouldn't have heard of me before. Dr. Tofu smiled even though the girl over the line wouldn't be able to see him. Then I'm happy to meet you Ranko! Thanks Doc! I have a question for you though. You know how those girls of yours want to have Akane and Usagi teach them? Well, what if someone else helped them? Tofu blinked. Who would you have in mind? He heard a strange gargled sound instead of an answer.  
  
Ranma-chan struggled against the two sisters as one grabbed her arms and the other tried to strangle her. *Man! So close too!* She twisted in Usagi's grasp and managed to free one of her arms which she used to pry Akane's hands from her throat. There! That's better! Oh! I was thinking that maybe Usagi's fiance would be a good teacher. I've seen him fight and he's even better than those tomboys! She ducked one of Akane's arms as it swung for her head.  
  
You think some guy should help teach my niece and her friends? They might never get a class done! Dr. Tofu chuckled and Rei stared at him before running to grab the other phone and listen as well. So Usagi has a fiance? I always thought she would be the first! Really?! Why is that? Well, as I'm sure you know, she is a very kind person. As well as being very attractive. I especially like how she does her hair. So unique! He heard a slight click that told him Rei had turned on the other phone. What is her fiance's name? There was a slight pause before the answer came. Oh. His name is Ranma Saotome.  
  
Ranma-chan was stunned by the Doctors description of Usagi. She turned towards the blond before she answered. *I guess she is pretty cute. Especially when she's angry. Do I . . . like her?* Oh. His name is Ranma Saotome. He was surprised by who answered though. It was a girls voice! It'd be great to have another teacher! I don't think the others would mind. Ranma-chan blinked. Um, doc? Are you still there? Who is this? Yes. I'm still here Ranko. That's my niece. She is one of the girls that are going to take lessons there.   
  
Usagi let out a frustrated sigh. *Who does he think he is?! Taking the phone from me and then offering to teach with us! Now he's decided to have a whole conversation with Dr. Tofu! That's it! Akane can take care of him! I'm going for a walk!* She turned away from the still battling duo and made her way to, and out, the front door.   
  
--------  
  
Ryoga sighed as he recalled his day. After tripping into a public swimming pool then being chased around an open meadow by a hungry hawk, and not being able to find any hot water, he had finally reached the small park he was currently resting in. *Not only am I lost as usual but i don't have my pack and I'm stuck in my cursed form! This day couldn't possibly get any worse?* He heard rustling in the bushes next to him and when he turned to see what it was he encountered the angry face of a large black dog. *I obviously spoke too soon!* He rose to his hoofed feet and with a loud bwee ran as fast as his little piggy legs would carry him.   
  
Usagi, just a short 20 yards from the bushy refuge of the wandering martial artist, stared as a small black shape shot from the bushes. She would have dismissed it and continued on her walk if she hadn't noticed that it was being chased by a big dog. *Oh the poor thing! I have to help it!* Hey! Leave that . . . piggy alone you stupid dog! She started running after the two animals. As luck would have it, the zigging and zagging of the piglet actually made the chase easier for the swift blond.   
  
Alright mutt! Usagi grabbed it's collar and turned it so it was facing her. You go home right now before I call the pound! Do you hear me?! The dog seemed to understand her and after she let it go, ran from the park with it's tail tucked between it's legs. Usagi grinned. *That's the first time a dog has done what I told it to! Ha!* She turned to the piglet, which had been watching her with an astonished look on it's small face, and crouched and held her hand out to it. Come here little piggy. I won't hurt you!  
  
Ryoga blinked a few times. *Is it really Usagi? She. . . she just saved me! I can't believe it!* He edged closer to her and was again surprised when he felt her hand on his head. *Is she. . . petting me?* He blushed slightly but didn't pull away.  
  
The blush going unnoticed, Usagi looked the small animal over for any injuries. *It sure is a cute little pig. That little bandanna is a nice touch!* Out of impulse she picked it up and hugged it close to her. I'd better get you home so I can make sure your not hurt or anything. Maybe I can keep you too!   
  
Ryoga felt his heart stop. *She wants to keep me as a pet? What if she finds out I'm not really a piglet but actually Ryoga?* His mind played out a scene of a tearful Usagi as she stared at him in shock. * Ryoga. Is it really you? But I thought. . . * She turned from him and started crying. Ryoga shook his head to banish the thought. *I don't think I'd be able to stand it if she looked at me like that.* He tried to struggle out of Usagi's grasp but she just held him tighter, causing him to blush. *On the other hand I'm sure it'll be okay for just a little while.*  
  
--------  
  
Usagi opened the front door of the dojo as she held her new pet with the other hand. I'm back! Kasumi, in the kitchen washing up the dishes, wiped her hands and went to greet her. Did you have a nice walk Usagi? She smiled brightly at her youngest sister but then noticed what she was holding. A small black piglet with a yellow and black bandana around it's neck. Oh my!   
  
Usagi beamed at her sister. Isn't it kawaii? I found it in the park. It was being chased by a dog, the poor thing. I think I'll call it P-chan She tickled his ear slightly causing P-chan' to bwee happily. A loud thud caused Usagi to jump slightly as Ranma suddenly landed in the middle of the room followed closely by an enraged Akane. You stupid tomboy! Can't you take a joke?! Akane responded by pouring a nearby cup of water on the pervert'.   
  
Ryoga stared in astonishment. *Ranma? Is that really him? That means. . . he's cursed too! Not much of a curse though. At least he can pick things up and talk.* He bweed in sudden anger, drawing the attention of the two new additions to the room.  
  
Ranma-chan shook the water from her hair as she made her way towards Usagi. What the heck is that meatball head? Usagi frowned. It's my new pet. P-chan. Ranma-chan was pushed aside by an ecstatic Akane. Oh Usagi! He is soooo Kawaii! Usagi grinned. That's why I named it P-chan. You know, pig-cute! Akane nodded as she rubbed P-chan's head.  
  
Ranma-chan climbed back to her feet. *I don't see what's so cute about a stupid dirty pig!* Let me see that! She grabbed the pig from Usagi's arms before she could protest. Hmmmm. This thing isn't all that cute. In fact, it smells just like- YEOW! Let go you stupid oinker! She swung her hand in the air and managed to dislodge the black piglet from her finger.   
  
Ryoga only had one thought in his mind before he collided with the wall. *At least I don't smell as bad as you Ranma Saotome!!* He hit with a thud and slid to the floor, stunned.   
  
Usagi was understandably furious. Ranma no baka! I can't believe you did that to P-chan! She ran over to Ryoga and cradled him to her chest just as he cleared his head. He blinked his eyes a few times then blushed a deep red at his position.   
  
Neither Akane or Usagi noticed the blush but Ranma-chan did. *Hmmmm.* She picked the piglet up yet again but this time for a specific reason. Yup. Just as I thought. Male. You dirty minded pig. Usagi bonked Ranma-chan on the once. Leave P-chan alone Ranma!   
  
Ranma frowned as she rubbed her head where Usagi's fist had struck her. Whatever meatball head. She started towards the door and Usagi blinked a few times to register the fact that Ranma was leaving. Hey! Where are you going? Ranma-chan turned back and looked at her and Akane coldly. To take a hot bath. Thanks to your maniac of a sister. She deftly caught the small book end Akane threw at her and started out again when Usagi's voice stopped her.   
  
Wait! Can you take P-chan with you? Ranma blinked then frowned. You want me to take a bath with a pig?! Usagi sighed. Just get him clean. Please Ranma? Ranma stared for a few seconds then finally nodded with a sigh. Come on you little pest. She picked the piglet up by it's bandana and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
--------  
  
You really are a lucky little pig you know that? Any other person probably would have just chopped you up for there stew. I guess Dr. Tofu was right, Usagi is a pretty nice girl. Ranma-chan adjusted her grip on the piglet as she tried to make her way to the furo. Stop squirming! She finally managed to get a good grip and with a quick fling tossed him into the middle of the hot water. She made her way to the edge ready to help the piglet out but was quite surprised by the sight that greeted her eyes.  
  
There sat young teen wearing a yellow and black bandana and not much else. (AN: *LOL*) Ranma gasped. Ryoga?! But I just put that pig in. . . . Hey! Did you happen to go to a place in China called--erk! Her sentence was cut short as Ryoga's fist shot towards her. Die Ranma!!   
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Cliff hanger!! *LOL* I always hate it when authors do this but I just couldn't help it! Besides, this chapter was getting pretty long and I needed to stop it. So what'd you think? Review with ANY comments! *LOL* Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	8. Chapter Seven

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Hey minna! How did you like the last chapter? Hope you like this one! I'm  
going to be writing my DBZ/SM crossover at the same time now so my updates  
aren't going to be as frequent as these past few have been Sorry! R&R! I don't own  
Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 so don't sue me! Thanks! Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
-------- - Short passage of time  
- Telephone conversation  
  
~Tendo Dojo, Nermia ~  
  
Ranma gasped. Ryoga?! But I just put that pig in. . . . Hey! Did you happen to  
go to a place in China called--erk! Her sentence was cut short as Ryoga's fist shot  
towards her. Die Ranma!!   
  
Ranma quickly intercepted the fist by with a nearby water dipper. It crashed  
through the thin metal, spilling water to the floor but not harming Ranma. Ryoga  
growled in frustration. Ryoga then, at Ranma's prompting, told his ill fated tale of  
Jusenkyou. By the time he connecting the fact that Ranma and the girl who had  
pushed him from the cliff were in fact the same person, he got quit loud. Ranma, of  
course, didn't want any of the Tendo family running in while Ryoga and she were in  
this sort of situation. So she tried as tactfully as she thought possible to make  
him shut up.  
  
Hang on a second pig boy!! Don't go making all that noise unless you want   
everyone to come in here! Then they'll find out your P-chan! Ryoga was about to  
retort with his usual Die Ranma!' when it occurred to him that his enemy was right.  
*Damn him! Now he knows I'm P-chan and he'll probably tell Usagi! She'll hate me!*  
Alright Ranma. The bandana clad youth slumped into the furo leaving a surprised  
Ranma at the edge. She quickly climbed in as well so as to make it more of a man to  
man talk.  
  
*Why isn't he trying to kill me or even argue? I don't remember much about  
him but I do remember his temper!* Um, Ryoga? Are you okay? The pig tailed youth  
tilted his head to the side as he waited for an answer.  
  
No. You wouldn't be either if your worst enemy just found out you turned  
into a pig! Now you'll probably tell Usagi and she'll hate me for sure! He felt his  
heart shattering (AN: as it usually does! *LOL* ) and with an anguished sob threw  
his head into his arms to wash his sorrows away with tears.  
  
Ranma was speechless. *He likes Usagi? But she's MY fiance!* Ranma was even  
more shocked when he realized what it was that had just passed through his head.  
*Am I really jealous of Ryoga because of. . . Usagi? Why?! She's just a dumb  
meatball head!* A single image of the petite blond floated through his head. It was  
of when they had first met and she had tricked him. Her smiling face as she helped  
him up. He sighed. *Could I really be jealous? *   
  
So, You like Usagi, eh? Ryoga looked up at his rival. Ranma's eyes were  
narrowed to slits and he had a strange gleam in his eye. The way Ranma was acting  
was making him very nervous. Ye-yes I do. *Why?! He can't attack me right now. . .  
. can he? Would he really dare to reveal my secret to the whole Tendo family?!*  
Ryoga opened his mouth in shocked fear at the thought. *Would he actually. . . do  
that?*  
  
Ranma chuckled. Well, Ryoga, you do realize that Usagi is my fiance right? I  
mean, it wouldn't be honorable of you to try and date her since we are already  
engaged. He closed his eyes smugly as he smiled. After all, you wouldn't want to  
date a stupid kawaii-kune meatball head like her, would you? I think you should go  
after Akane! She'd be a real catch! *Yeah! A real catch! If you can live through the  
daily beatings!*   
  
Ryoga felt his blood boil. *How DARE he speak about Usagi that way!* Just as  
he was about to voice his opinion of Ranma, and where he should spend an eternity,  
there was a faint knock on the door. Hello? Ranma? Are you done with P-chan yet?  
I want to take him to bed with me. Usagi's voice was slightly muffled through the  
door but both boys heard what she had to say quite clearly. One was clearly  
overjoyed and the other far from it.  
  
*Oh Usagi! Such a sweet kind person! Caring for even a little piglet!* Ranma  
was, however, very annoyed. *I wonder if she'd be so eager to cuddle with P-chan if  
she knew he was Ryoga! Stupid perverted jerk! But I can't tell. It's not honorable.*  
He did however vow to always keep P-chan on his toes. *After all, I can't tell but  
who says I can't show?* The pig tailed boy smiled evilly to himself before  
answering.  
  
I'm just about done meatball head! I'll bring him around to your room.  
Outside the door Usagi was debating on whether or not she should reply at all but  
decided against it. *I'm too tired! We have school tomorrow after all!* She trudged  
wearily to her room, unaware of the jealous boys in the bathroom.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga turned to glare at each other as they heard her footsteps  
retreat down the hall. Ranma finally broke the silence. Okay pig boy, this is how  
things are going to be. I don't tell about P-chan and you leave Usagi alone. I don't  
want to hear tomorrow that you really do cuddle with her tonight. Ryoga turned  
away, smirking. Don't worry Ranma. I'm never going to stoop as low as you.   
  
Ranma's left eye started twitching. *Alright. That does it!* Take this P  
-chan! He swung towards Ryoga only to hit air as the other boy dodged out of the  
furo. As luck would have it however, he landed too close to the bucket filled with  
cold water. It toppled over, activating the curse and leaving a shivering P-chan in  
it's wake.   
  
The startled piglet stared up as Ranma towered over him. Your pork chops  
you stupid jerk! Ranma again swung at Ryoga but underestimated him because of his  
change. The small animal was able to dodge between his legs and went racing through  
the door and down the hallway, bweeing loudly.  
  
Ranma quickly grabbed a robe from off the hook and took off after him. Come  
back here you dumb coward! P-chan however just bweed louder as a response. Usagi,  
hearing the sound of the piglet in distress, once again came to the rescue. She  
lifted her practice staff high above her head and with a yell of Ranma! Leave P  
-chan alone! She knocked him into the wall. Upside down of course.  
  
Usagi casually pushed some of her bangs from her face. Stupid baka. He  
should know better than to pick on a poor little piggy. She turned to the pig in  
question and quickly scooped him up and snuggled him to her chest. Oh! You smell so  
good now P-chan! Come on. I'm going to show you my room! She practically bounced  
down the hall, acting just like her namesake.   
  
~Early the next morning~  
  
Hey! Get up Usagi! Akane roughly shook her sister. Usagi slowly returned to  
the land of the living as she tried to recall what her dream had been about. She  
yawned sleepily and heard an answering yawn to her left. She rolled over, startled,  
and was relieved when she came face to face with a small kawaii face. Good morning  
P-chan. Usagi whispered with a wink before she finally sat up to face her sister.   
  
Why did you get me up so early Akane? School doesn't start for a few more  
hours. She rubbed at her eyes lazily and almost drooped back onto the bad but  
Akane swiftly dragged her to her feet. P-chan meanwhile was trying to find his way  
from the tangled up covers of the bed. He wasn't paying much attention to where he  
was going however since he was still tired.   
  
*That was the best nights sleep I've had in awhile. Well, it would've been  
better if Usagi hadn't tossed and turned. I guess she was just having a nightmare  
or something.* Little Ryoga shuddered as he recalled his own nightmare. He had been  
lost as usual and when he had finally found his way back to the Tendo dojo he found  
he was in the middle of a wedding. Usagi's wedding. With Ranma. He had watched  
with despair as his one true love had married his greatest enemy. *I won't let that  
happen though. I'll tell Usagi what I feel for her and hopefully she will feel the  
same way.* He nodded his little black head to emphasize his thoughts and with the  
next step fell off of the bed.   
  
Usagi finished getting dressed just as Ryoga fell from the bed. I can't  
believe I forgot there was no school today Akane! I was just too tired yesterday or  
something. She shrugged on her small gray jacket and placed her foot on the top of  
the desk so she could tie the shoe better. So what are we going to do today  
Akane?   
  
The blue haired sister thought for a few moments before she answered. I  
don't really know Usagi. maybe we could. . .Hey! I know! Let's go to Juban and see  
how Dr. Tofu's doing! Usagi grinned at her sister. I think that's what you were  
planning on doing anyway! See how the good Dr. is looking! Usagi started in with a  
fit of giggles as Akane stared at her with a red face.   
  
Well, I haven't seen him since he left for America two months ago! You can't  
blame me for wanting to see him again. Akane's head snapped up suddenly. You want  
to go don't you? Her tone was almost pleading but Usagi couldn't help teasing her  
sister just a little more.  
  
I don't know sis. I had some shopping planned too. Maybe you can go see Dr.  
Tofu and I'll go to the mall! The blonds eyes started sparkling happily as she  
thought of what she would buy. Akane sweat dropped slightly but finally nodded.  
Okay. You go shopping and I'll drop in on Dr. Tofu and his niece.  
  
Something occurred to Usagi as she finished getting ready by putting on her  
crescent moon earrings. Hey, Akane, you know how his niece wants us to teach  
them? Akane nodded. Well, I left for my walk before I got all the details on when  
we're training them and all so. . . . I need you to tell me. Akane smirked. Maybe you  
just won't be able to teach with me since you don't know when it is. Usagi smirked  
back and leaned closer to look her sister in the eye. So you want Ranma all to  
yourself is it? She giggled slightly at the enraged expression on Akane's face.  
  
What do you mean by that?! Usagi decided it was time to change the subject.  
Oh just tell me already Akane! Akane was still angered so told her tersely, This  
Saturday. That's in two days since I know you were going to ask. Usagi sweat  
dropped.   
  
How many of them are there in all? Akane finally calmed down slightly and  
finished her preparations to leave by arranging her long hair behind her shoulders.  
Four. They're all our age so maybe we'll make some friends at the same time.   
  
P-chan had been listening to the conversation with a distracted attention. *So  
they're going to Juban? Isn't that where Setsuna is? They might get attacked! I'll  
have to go to protect them!* He stood boldly but seemed to have forgotten that he  
had positioned himself behind the door. That, however, became obvious to him when  
it suddenly slammed him into the wall.   
  
Ranma rushed into the room. Hey, Usagi, there's someone at the door for  
you. He rushed back out. Usagi was puzzled. Really? But it's only 6:30? Who would  
be here now? Akane shrugged at her and they both started out the door. Ryoga,  
wedged behind the still wide open door, bweed slightly in discomfort. He was  
rewarded by a smiling Usagi picking him up and carrying him snuggled tightly to her  
chest.   
  
*I wonder who wants to talk to Usagi at this hour.* He stared straight  
ahead, all his senses on alert as he tried to figure out if it was an enemy behind the  
slightly open door, or a friend. Usagi held him tightly with one hand as she reached  
for the door and pulled it open, a smile already on her face.   
  
Hello! What can I hel---PUU?!! There in the entryway stood the senshi of  
time. Sailor Pluto. The green haired woman looked quite understandably surprised.  
Princess?! You recognize me?! Akane stared and Ryoga just. . . fainted.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
Cliffhanger again!! *LOL* Now I know why some authors love these things! Well,  
R&R and tell me what you thought -k? Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hi minna! Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails! That's why I'm updating so  
soon. I hope you didn't mind my cliffhanger too much. *evil grin* I might just do it  
again you know! *LOL* This chapter is focusing mostly on the trip to Juban with  
the unexpected guest. *S* Hope you like! Ja ne! R&R! I don't own Sailor Moon or  
Ranma 1/2 so don't sue me! You won't get much if you do anyway! =~-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
-------- - Short passage of time  
  
~Tendo Dojo, Nermia ~  
  
Hello! What can I hel---PUU?!! There in the entryway stood the senshi of  
time. Sailor Pluto. The green haired woman looked quite understandably surprised.  
Princess?! You recognize me?! Akane stared and Ryoga just. . . fainted.   
  
Setsuna quickly regained her composure. Hello Usagi. It seems like an  
eternity since I've seen you. Who is this? She turned to indicate Akane. The blond  
in front of her glanced from Akane to Setsuna and back again. She's my sister,  
Akane Tendo. Hey sis, can you leave us alone for a little bit? This is my . . . pen pal  
from. . uh . . Australia and we have some talking to do. She shoved the protesting  
girl through the open door then closed it behind her. But Usagi! We have to---  
  
Whew. That was close! By the way, how'd you find me here? Setsuna  
studied Usagi as the blond guided her around to the back yard. *She looks just the  
same. Why does she remember me though? Does she remember everything? If so, why  
is she still here instead of in Juban?* Well, a friend of mine sort of said he saw  
someone by the name of Usagi in this area. It was the best lead I've had in months  
so I decided to check it out. I've been really worried about you princess.   
  
Usagi sheepishly stared at the ground. I'm sorry Puu. My life has been so  
good here. I've even learned how to fight again! I just didn't want to give it up by  
letting you know where I was. The green haired time warrior shook her head in  
confusion. *Why has everything changed so much?* That was when she caught sight  
of what was in her princess's arms.   
  
Ryo--! Uh, I mean, Usagi? Where did you get that little piglet? Usagi  
stared at her quizzically before answering. I saved him from a big dog in the park  
last night so I decided to keep him. The blond finally seemed to register the fact  
that P-chan was out cold. Huh? Why's he asleep? Well, I'll just wake him up the  
same way Akane does to me! Water! She leaned over the family koi pond and  
scooped up a handful of the chilly liquid. Setsuna gasped as she realized what was  
about to happen. Princess! Don't! She snatched P-chan from Usagi's arms right as  
the water fell where the piglet had previously been, soaking Usagi's jacket.   
  
Puu! What'd you do that for?! Now I'm all wet! Setsuna smiled slightly.  
I'm sorry princess but I think we should have our talk before your pet awakens so  
as to have no distractions. The blond removed her small jacket, since it was wet  
(AN: Duh!) , and set it on the ground to sit on. Okay Puu. I'll go with you on that  
one. Just stop calling me princess. It makes me feel uncomfortable. You know that!  
Setsuna giggled slightly as she sat down, setting Ryoga on her lap. *I can't believe  
Usagi is keeping Ryoga as a pet! I guess he did help find Usagi-chan after all.*   
  
Alright Usagi. Now, do you want to tell me why you are here or should I  
just ask you some questions? The blond yawned and shrugged as her answer. Do  
what you want Puu. The time senshi nodded. Very well. First of all, why is it you  
still have your memory? The other senshi all lost their memories when they were  
reborn.   
  
Usagi sighed. *I guess I won't be able to nap after all.* Actually, I don't  
really remember much. Only about being the princess, a little bit of what life was  
like back then, and you and the outers. Setsuna blinked. Really? You remember the  
outers? What about the inners? Usagi shrugged. I can remember that there were  
inner senshi but not much else comes to mind. The blond squinted in sudden  
concentration. There's also a dream I've had of someone with black hair calling me  
meatball head but I might just be warping Ranma's image or something. She giggled  
at the thought. *The guy in my dream was WAY hunkier than Ranma! Although, there  
were some similarities. Hmmmm. And what about that other guy? He was even more  
of a fox!*   
  
Unbeknownst to the two, Ryoga was starting to recover from his shock.  
*Oh, what a nightmare! To think that Setsuna knew Usagi--* He glanced up from his  
current position and gulped. *Why me?* He was curled up in the lap of the senshi of  
time while his blond angel sat just feet away. Well, I still find it strange that you  
remember the outers. Ryoga's ears pricked. *Outers?* Usagi cocked her head to  
the side slightly. What's so odd about it? They were my best friends!   
  
P-Chan was startled. *Didn't Setsuna tell me once that she was the leader  
of some sort of outer senshi? Does that mean Usagi has something to do with  
them?!* Setsuna felt P-chan shiver and glanced down in surprise. *How much has he  
heard?! This won't be good if he finds out who Usagi really is. I'd best continue this  
conversation later.* Usagi? I think your piglet is awake now. The blond let out a  
squeal of happiness. She picked the still stunned pig from off of Setsuna's  
lap and hugged him tightly. Setsuna caught P-chan's eye and slowly raised an  
eyebrow.   
  
You sure seem VERY affectionate of this piglet Usagi. She kept her eyes  
locked with Ryoga's who suddenly developed a deep blush. Yup! I love my little P  
-chan! She emphasized her statement with another tight squeeze, causing Setsuna  
to giggle. He sure is kawaii. Where did you get that wonderful bandana?  
Internally Setsuna smirked. *Well, Mr. Hibiki, seems you have a slight crush on the  
Princess of the Moon!*   
  
Usagi fingered the yellow and black bandana. He was wearing it when I  
found him. It does look good on him though. They were interrupted by Akane.  
Usagi! Come on! We have to leave now if we want to catch the early bus! The two  
girls, piglet still being hugged (=~-^=) , leapt to their feet to face Akane.   
  
Usagi turned on her best pouting face. Akane! I haven't seen Puu since  
forever! Akane glanced behind her, trying to spot if Ranma was sneaking up.  
*Stupid pervert! Why does he think he has to accompany me and Usagi everywhere?*  
Well, have her come with us or something! Just hurry! Ranma's going to try and  
follow us. Setsuna blinked. She turned to Usagi. Who's Ranma?   
  
The blond blushed as Akane impatiently tapped her foot. He's my fiance.  
Setsuna's jaw dropped. But. . .but your already engaged princess! Akane stopped  
her tapping and turned to the green haired woman. What are you talking about?  
She squinted her eyes. And why do you keep calling my sister Princess? Setsuna  
nervously played with a bit of her hair. Oh, that! It's just my nickname for her.  
That's all. Usagi nodded vigorously as Akane continued to watch them suspiciously.  
Yup! That's all!   
  
Akane sighed. Alright. We'd better go right now though. I think I hear  
Ranma coming down the stairs. The group turned to go, automatically falling into a  
line with Usagi in the middle.   
  
Ryoga was deep in thought as the small group made it's way to the bus  
station. *Why in the world did Setsuna turn up at the Tendo house? Is she  
following me around? I don't think she came just to visit with Usagi or else they  
both wouldn't have been so surprised. And what about that whole thing with Outers'  
? I'm going to have a long conversation with Setsuna, next time I can that is!*  
  
Usagi? I have a quick question. Usagi turned to Akane with a smile. What  
is it sis? Akane giggled slightly. Well, I couldn't help noticing that you keep  
calling your friend Puu. That's not her real name is it? Setsuna smiled since she  
had overheard the question. Nope. My real name is Setsuna Meiou. I'm staying in  
Juban for a short while. Visiting friends and relatives. Akane blinked. Really?  
Who? We might just know some of them! Usagi grinned. Yeah Puu! Who are you  
visiting? Is it anyone else from our little The blond winked but only  
Setsuna noticed.  
  
Actually, yes, Usagi. I've also called some of my immediate family to meet  
me there this weekend. The time warrior sent a meaningful glance towards the  
blond. Usagi blinked and her jaw dropped. *Immediate family? But I thought that  
her whole family was cursed? Lost or something like that. Hmmmm. That must mean .  
. . * Do you mean . . . . She looked at Setsuna pointedly, so as to convey her  
meaning. Setsuna nodded. Yes. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are coming to visit me  
this weekend. They might even stay if they like it there.   
  
Usagi started jumping up and down. Yahooooo! I can't believe it! They're  
really coming Puu?! I get to see them again?! Akane blinked at her excited sister.  
*Why is she so excited? When did she meet all these people?* P-chan bweed as  
Usagi hugged him close again then started spinning with him, dancing to imaginary  
music.  
  
*Oh princess! To see you happy again. * There was a sudden rustling behind  
them and being the seasoned royal guardian that she was, Setsuna noticed right  
away. She frowned. It seems as though we're being followed by something. Akane  
nodded and frowned as well. I wonder what. She scanned the horizon then slowly  
turned her head to the tree at the side of the road. *Just as I thought!* She  
smirked at Setsuna. Look. Usagi's fiance has caught up with us. She nodded her  
head towards the to tree.   
  
Setsuna glanced at the tree. There, in the upper branches, was a young man  
with black hair wearing a red Chinese shirt. Ms. Tendo? Do you have any idea why  
he is following us? And hiding in a tree of all things?  
  
The blue haired girl shook her head. None at all, and please, just call me  
Akane. Setsuna nodded. Usagi meanwhile was still dancing with P-chan, who was  
trying his best not to throw up after all the spinning. *She sure is. . (erk)  
energetic about seeing these people.* He bweed again, this time more of a plea than  
a cry of surprise.   
  
Usagi quickly stopped at the sound. P-chan? Are you okay? She titled her  
head to the side as she regarded the slightly green piglet. Are you sick? Hey!  
Akane! Setsuna! I think P-chan is sick for some reason!   
  
The two turned as one towards Usagi when they heard a sudden crack  
followed by a yell. They turned back to the tree as Usagi ran up. What was that?  
The blond blinked as she regarded the crumpled form of Ranma on the ground.  
Ranma? What are you doing here?   
  
Ranma scowled as he stood and brushed himself off. Is there anything  
wrong with me wanting to go to Juban? Besides, Kasumi and Nibiki sent me with a  
list of things they want you to get for them. Akane frowned and crossed her arms.  
Then why were you hiding in a tree?! Ranma rubbed the back of his head in  
embarrassment. *How am I going to explain I was watching Ryoga with Usagi?  
Stupid jerk. He DID cuddle with her!* Um, well, I just wanted to see . . . uh. . who  
this is! He pointed at Setsuna who only stared at him.  
  
My name is Setsuna Meiou and I'm a friend of Usagi's. Pleased to meet you  
Mr. ? Ranma smirked. Saotome. Heir to the Saotome school of anything goes  
martial arts. He held his hand out but Setsuna didn't accept it. Saotome? Where  
have I heard that name before? Oh yes! She glanced at P-chan and smirked. My old  
friend seems to hold a grudge with you Saotome. Perhaps you know him. His name is  
Ryoga Hibiki. Setsuna tried to suppress a giggle as P-chan bweed in protest.   
  
Ranma looked from P-chan to Setsuna and back again. *Something fishy's  
going on here. If she knows Ryoga, does she know about the curse?* Instead of  
answering her he studied her closely. Usagi, nervous at Ranma's actions decided to  
answer for him.  
  
Actually Puu, we ran into a Ryoga on the way home from school the other  
day. She grinned. He's pretty good at martial arts from what I saw. He even made  
the road shatter with his bare hands! Akane nodded. After that he knocked a whole  
section of the wall down too!   
  
Setsuna smiled. Yes, he's quite a strong young man. As surprising as this  
may sound, I even taught him some of his tricks. You probably haven't seen all he  
can do though Mr. Saotome. P-chan was just listening, unable to say anything for  
himself. *So now she's taking the credit for teaching me is she?!* Usagi continued  
petting P-chan. *Ryoga Hibiki.* She grinned. *He was pretty kawaii come to think of  
it! Especially those little fangs!* She giggled to herself.   
  
Ranma decided to take a chance on his theory of whether or not Setsuna  
knew about P-chan. Did you know he's cursed? P-chan's head flew up and his heart  
started beating faster. *Is he. . . is he going to tell Usagi?* Usagi frowned.  
Really? How's he cursed? Setsuna quickly came to P-chan's rescue. He's cursed  
to wander. Always lost. *P-chan let out a sigh of relief. *Thank you Setsuna!*   
  
Usagi's frown stayed on her face however. Puu, isn't that sort of like the  
curse on your family? Setsuna nodded. It is, in some ways, the same curse. Usagi  
scratched her head in confusion. What do you mean by that? P-Chan was also  
confused. *Her family is cursed? I didn't even know she had a family! I guess she  
knows how I feel, never getting to see her family since they're lost.* He sighed  
unhappily.   
  
Ranma cut in, however, before Setsuna had a chance to explain. He has  
another curse too. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at the pigtailed  
boy. And what do you know about his other curse Mr. Saotome? P-chan also glared,  
no longer nervous since he knew Setsuna would keep Ranma from leaking his secret  
out. *How dare Saotome do this to me!*  
  
Ranma gulped at the intense double glare he was currently receiving. Uh,  
well, I know what it is but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone else! Setsuna  
nodded once, glancing meaningfully from P-chan to Ranma. See that you don't or else  
I may also help Mr. Hibiki take his revenge.  
  
Usagi gulped at the statement. *Wow. Puu's really serious about this! She  
must be really good friends with Ryoga or his curse is especially bad!* She hugged  
P-chan once then whispered so only he could hear, I hope he's going to be okay P  
-chan. I've known lots of people with curses and lots of them end up dead because of  
them. P-chan blushed. *She cares about me! Me! Ryoga Hibiki!* He smiled as brightly  
as his little piglet body was able and bweed in happiness.   
  
Akane was feeling pretty impatient. *Come on! I want to see Dr. Tofu!* If  
you guys are done talking then lets go catch the bus! We've only got 10 more  
minutes before it's scheduled to leave! Ranma frowned at P-chan. You mean your  
taking him along too? Are you sure they allow pets? Usagi was prepared to argue  
with her pig tailed fiance but instead sighed. I guess your right. P-chan? Do you  
know the way home? P-chan shook his head vigorously. *Stupid Ranma! He knows I'll  
get lost and probably not see Usagi for weeks!*   
  
Akane growled in frustration. 9 minutes! Usagi! Just put him down! We  
have to go! She turned and started jogging to the bus. Usagi sighed. Bye P-chan!  
Setting him down she moved quickly to catch up with Akane; leaving Ranma, Setsuna,  
and Ryoga behind.  
  
*I'll get you for this Ranma!* P-chan growled and was preparing to pounce  
on Ranma when he was suddenly engulfed with hot water. Setsuna stood over him  
pouring the contents out of a thermos that she had pulled from her sub space  
pocket. (AN: *LOL* ) Ryoga stayed on the ground for a few seconds before it  
finally registered in his mind that he was naked. Setsuna! Couldn't you have  
waited?! He dashed behind the tree Ranma had hidden in earlier.  
  
Ranma scowled at Setsuna. So you DO know bout his curse! She nodded.  
Your friends with Usagi right? Did you know that he slept in her bed last night?!   
Setsuna blinked than giggled. Mr. Hibiki! I can't believe you! Maybe I should tell  
Usagi-chan about your curse! She than pulled his whole pack, change of clothes  
included, from her sub space pocket.   
  
Ranma stared, slack jawed. How the heck did you do that?! Setsuna tossed  
Ryoga the change of clothes and set the pack on the ground beside her. Mr.  
Saotome, I have something that I need to share with you. I am- What?! Why are  
you telling him who you are?! Ryoga had finished changing in record time and was  
now fuming next to Setsuna.  
  
Ranma was totally lost. What the heck are you two talking about?! I  
already know who she is! Setsuna shook her head. Ryoga, there is something I need  
to tell you too. Later. But first. She turned to face Ranma with a serious look on  
her face. You are Usagi's fiance correct? Ranma blushed. Yeah. It wasn't our  
choice though! It was our dads'!   
  
Setsuna smiled sadly. Did you know that Usagi is already engaged? Both  
Ryoga and Ranma stared. , they said in unison. As you know, Usagi is  
adopted. What you don't know is that she still knows who her real parents were, and  
so do I. I actually used to work for her parents before they died. She looked to  
the ground. Her parents engaged her to a boy from another plane-- er, country.  
Ryoga blinked. *Did she just say . . . planet?!* When her parents died, it is assumed  
that the prin. . .young man died as well. I know otherwise though. He is alive, just  
lost somewhere. I've told you both this since it is obvious that you both seem to  
like Usagi.  
  
Ranma cut in. Me?! Like a meatball head like her?! No way! Ryoga turned to  
Ranma slowly. Ranma! How many times do I have to say not to call her that! He  
was just about to attack when Usagi suddenly ran up to the trio. Hey! The bus is  
going to- is that you Ryoga?! Much to the lost boys surprise he suddenly found  
himself being hugged tightly by the blond. *Is it possible?! Is she really hugging  
me?!*  
  
She let go and smiled brightly. How are you? Sorry we all ran away from  
you the other day. Ryoga could only stutter and Ranma glared. You seem very happy  
to see him Meatball head. Usagi cringed. Don't call me meatball head! She pulled a  
mallet out of her sub space pocket. Now say sorry or else!   
  
Setsuna sweat dropped. Usagi-chan? I think the bus is going to be here  
soon. Usagi blinked, the mallet held high above her head. Oh. Yeah. She suddenly  
held up her hands in a V sign. Akane bought the tickets so we're all set! She  
turned to Ryoga. Do you want to come to Juban with us? We're going to have lots  
of fun! Ryoga smiled back at the petite blond. Are...are you sure It's okay that I  
go with you? Usagi smiled, and so did Setsuna. I'm sure. Come on!   
  
She took off for the bus station, Setsuna and Ryoga close behind. Ranma  
glowered at Setsuna and Ryoga's retreating figures. *Not only do I have pig boy to  
contend with but now some lost fiance who's supposed to be dead!* He sighed and  
jogged to catch up with Usagi. *Why me?*  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
How was it? Sorry that Puu is sort of OOC. Just thought that if she was in this  
sort of situation, this is how she might act. *shrug* For those of you waiting for  
my DBZ/SM x-over, (if any!) I won't have it finished till next week. One reason is,  
I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE! *pulls hair out in frustration* The only one's I can  
think of have all been done! *frown* Oh well. Ja Ne!   
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	10. Chapter Nine

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Hi minna! :( Sorry bout last chapter. I guess it wasn't as good as the others, ne? I hope this ones up to par though! Also, I have finally finished a good copy of prologue and chapter one for my DBZ/SM x-over. (yipee. *yawn*) I'll have it up in about a week. Sorry so long, especially since I already have it done! I'm just a tad bit too busy with school. It's homecoming after all! *sigh* Haven't been asked to the dance though. *mutters under breath, figures!* =~-^= Sorry for talking so much! *hehehe* I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 so don't sue! I'm not making money off of these so there isn't really any reason to right? *LOL* R&R~ Ja ne! Neko-Chan   
=^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
-------- - Short passage of time  
  
~Somewhere in-between Nermia and Juban~  
  
Usagi Tendo stared out the grimy window of the bus, watching the last bit of the morning fog being burned away by the slowly rising sun. Beside her sat her dark haired sister, Akane, who was playing with a piece of string to pass the time. The blond lazily turned her head to see what the rest of their small group was doing.  
  
Setsuna and Ryoga were huddled together in seats diagonally across the aisle, whispering heatedly. She only caught a few bits of the conversation from her seat. It sounded like, Lost. . . .pig. . . moon. . . outers'. She had the strangest feeling they were talking about her. (AN: LOL)   
  
Turning her head she caught sight of Ranma. He was in a seat directly across from the two Tendo's. He was leaning back in his seat and staring out the window just as Usagi had been doing moments before. *Bored.* The blond sighed and shifted in her seat so that she was facing the aisle, and Akane.   
  
Akane? Will you trade seats with me? Akane stopped trying to undo the knots covering her fingers. Why? I thought you liked the window seat? Usagi blushed and started playing with her hands. Oh come on Akane. I just want to . . . you know . . . get to know Ryoga a little more. Her blush increased as Akane started giggling. Oh! Don't let me sit in the way of true love! After you! She stood and scooted into the aisle to allow Usagi room to edge passed.  
  
Ranma, who had really been watching Usagi out of the corner of his eye, slid his foot into the aisle. *Going to go get cozy with pig boy eh?* Typically, Usagi tripped over his out stretched foot with a loud squeal of fright. Ranma snickered as Usagi's arms started flying everywhere, trying to grab at anything that would steady her. He stopped his laughter when he felt her hand grip his pigtail tightly and tug.  
  
YEOW! What'd you do that for you dumb meatball head?! Clutching the back of his head in pain the pigtailed martial artist scowled. Usagi however didn't have time to answer since she was still off balance, and falling. As she felt her center of gravity shifting over the edge she clenched her eyes shut and felt certain she was about to die. *This is the end! And I never had a chance to try that new flavor of ice cream!*   
  
Her still flailing arms came into contact with something and she held on for dear life as the bus took a sharp turn and she fell to her left, completely on top of whatever had saved her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. Only to come face to face with Ryoga, who was currently as red as a tomato.   
  
Uh, sorry Ryoga. He he! Um, I didn't see you there? Usagi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. *Great. Now I klutz out right in front of him! Nice going Usagi!* She squirmed slightly, trying to get her feet into a good position to lever her into an upright position. She didn't take into account the effect her squirming would have on the lost boy.   
  
Setsuna chuckled. She had been getting nervous with some of the questions Ryoga had been asking her. Such as, why did she know Usagi? What was the whole thing with outers' about? Then the one that had really made her squirm. Why did you choose me to help you? *How was I going to answer that one? Tell him the truth? He would never believe me!* The green haired woman smirked as Ryoga started stammering.  
  
The blond stopped as she was halfway to her feet, no longer in the awkward position. Yeah Ryoga? The lost boy blushed yet again. *Should I tell her I'm in love with her? Or would she just laugh? -sigh- Why would she want me anyway?* Here. I thought you might like it. It's never done me any good after all.   
  
He held out a shiny silver compass, tied to a frayed piece of string. Usagi slowly took the offered gift. Ryoga! It's- He cut her off as he stared at the floor of the bus in shame. I know it's not much but I wanted you to have it. I got it in a small shop somewhere in England.   
  
I love it Ryoga. Usagi smiled brightly at him as Setsuna looked on with a smile. I can move somewhere else if you'd like Usagi-chan. Usagi, who had finally regained her bus' legs, nodded with a blush. Thanks Pu-, uh, Setsuna. I was planning to come over and talk with Ryoga anyway. The bandana clad youth felt his pulse quicken. *She was coming over to see me? Just me? Could it be that she-*   
  
  
Ryoga's head collided with the back of the seat in front of him as a hand pushed him forward. A hand that belonged to a certain jealous Saotome. *Stupid jerk! Just who does he think he is?! Trying to steal my fiance away, eh? Well, You'll find I'm a little harder to beat than that!* Plastering on a fake grin Ranma swung around to stand next to Usagi in the aisle, facing Ryoga. Hey! P-chan! How're you doing buddy?  
  
Ryoga tried to hold his temper in. We watched in astonishment as Ranma slid his arm around Usagi's shoulders. The pig tailed boy grinned at the obviously enraged teen. So what've you two been talking bout? Hey Ryoga! Did you know that Usagi has a pet piglet? *That does it.* Ranma! How dare you come here and call me that name! Prepare to die! He stood up and glared face to face with Ranma. The pig tailed teen was blocking his path to the aisle and he had nowhere to turn where he was wedged in between the seats.  
  
Ranma smirked at his predicament and never noticed when Usagi slipped out from under his arm. He turned at the sound of his name and immediately went flying down the aisle with the momentum of the fist which had just connected with his jaw. Stop picking on Ryoga! She frowned and turned back to Ryoga, who was still stuck between the seats.  
  
Since we're both already standing, how bout we just get our own seat? She waited for an answer but only received a nod. *Does he not want to sit with me? I know! He's probably shy!* A closer look at his very red face confirmed it. Usagi smiled brightly as she sat in the seat across from Setsuna and in front of Akane.   
  
Ranma had picked himself up by this time and was watching Usagi and Ryoga. He wanted to go right back up there and sit by Usagi himself! What stopped him was a smirking senshi of time. *Sheesh! Doesn't she remember that I'm Usagi's fiance? She looks like she's just waitin' for a reason to chop my head off!* He scowled at Setsuna but went back to his seat, still stealing glances at the duo across the aisle.  
  
Ryoga tried to make himself stop blushing. *Why do I have to be so shy? Oh Usagi.* They sat in silence for a few seconds until Ryoga decided to break the ice. Unfortunately, it was at the same time that Usagi was going to try the same thing. Usagi, I- Ryoga, do you- They stopped and stared at each other then started laughing. Maybe you should go first, Usagi. Ryoga fidgeted slightly and tugged at his bandana to try and straighten it.   
  
Setsuna couldn't help but grin at the two of them. *Those two always did make the perfect couple. A whole lot better than that Martian prince.* She frowned at the thought. *To think, him and the princess were going to get married! If Ryoga hadn't shown up . . . * She turned back to watch them.  
  
Ryoga, do you know how you got your curse? Ryoga felt his heart stop. *She. . . she knows?* His face drained of color and Usagi frowned in concern. Does it bother you to think about it? All that Ryoga could manage was a small nod. *She does! She knows! She was just playing along the whole time! Maybe, she doesn't mind?* He started calming down at that thought. *Finally! Someone besides Setsuna that I can to to about my curse!*  
  
Usagi giggled slightly. It must be quite an inconvenience, ne? Ryoga smiled slightly. You have no idea! It always happens at the worst times. Usagi nodded. I bet. It must've been pretty powerful magic to do something like that to you. I've actually known a couple of people with the same curse as you. She giggled again. They were always telling me how hard it was.  
  
Ryoga was grinning now. Oh, it is. I mean, just the other day, someone tried to eat me! Usagi stared. Eat . . . you? Now Ryoga was puzzled. Well, yeah. With this sort of curse that sort of thing can happen all the time. Usagi frowned as she tried to think out the logic in that. How would getting lost make people want to eat you?   
  
Ryoga once again felt the blood drain from his face. *Ahhhhhhh! What have I done?! She meant my directional curse! I almost gave away the fact that I am P-chan!* He shuttered at the thought then noticed that Usagi was still looking at him strangely. Oh! Well, that was just a joke! Ha ha! A joke! He nervously tugged on his bandana again, drawing Usagi's attention to the piece of cloth.  
  
Hey! I never noticed before but your bandana looks just like my pet P-chan's! She grinned at him as he cringed down in his seat, trying to pull his hair further down over the fabric. Really? Fancy that! *How can this be happening to me? Do the fates hate me?*   
  
Usagi nodded. Where did you get it anyway? Maybe P-chan came from the area you got it from. Ryoga shrugged and glanced over at Setsuna. I can't really remember where I got it. I usually don't even know what town I'm in. Setsuna was frowning. *His bandana?*   
  
Usagi shrugged. *At least I got him to relax! Um, a little.* Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt. Usagi popped out of her seat and threw her fist into the air. Oh! It's our stop! Lets go!She posed dramatically. Shopping, here I come! Ryoga stood next to her and they moved down the aisle. (If only it were a diff. kind of aisle! *LOL*)  
  
Akane and Setsuna got off the bus and turned to each other. Since those two seem so happy together, maybe we should just leave them alone. I'm going to the Cherry Hill Temple to see a friend of the family, do you want to come? Setsuna nodded but was puzzled. *Who is she planning to meet there? Is it one of the scouts? This is getting stranger by the minute.*   
  
I'd be happy to go with you. I, in fact, have to meet some people there as well. After we go though would you be able to accompany me to my house there? We may as well just go there to wait for Usagi since I know that she won't be done with her shopping till pretty late. Akane nodded. Sure. We may as well all plan to meet there since we're all going different places. Setsuna nodded in agreement and Akane caught Ranma, Usagi, and Ryoga's attention.  
  
Ranma had been sulking. *Why is she so happy with him?* He was the first to reach Akane and Setsuna. His sulk was evident in his voice and Akane looked at him strangely before answering. What's wrong with you? He frowned. Nothings wrong you tomboy. I just don't know if I want to go shopping or not. Those were actually his thoughts, not just his excuse to Akane. *After all, if those two are going to be acting like that the whole time, I might not be able to keep myself from killing the stupid jerk.*  
  
Said stupid jerk' was standing right behind Ranma, totally unknown to the pig-tailed boy. Really Saotome? Well, I'd be more than happy to escort your fiance for you. Ryoga couldn't help but to smirk as Ranma fumed. *He IS jealous! Funny to think of though. I may not be able to beat Ranma in a fight but maybe I can beat him at love.* His thoughts were cut short however as Usagi bounced up to Ranma with a grin.   
  
Ranma! You have to come with me! After all, we are engaged. She hooked her arm around Ranma's, then hooked her other around Ryoga's. Both boys glared at each other over the blonds head. Setsuna and Akane just sweat dropped. *How can she be my sister? She's got them both ready to tear each others throats out!*  
  
Usagi? Do you know where Setsuna's staying here in Juban? Usagi blinked a few times, than wordlessly shook her head. Setsuna smiled. That's alright. I'll just mark it on this map. Akane proceeded to tell them of the plan to meet at Setsuna's. Then, they went there separate ways.  
  
------------  
  
Ryoga! You look so kawaii! Usagi giggled as she took in the sight of Ryoga in a full tuxedo. He looked quite uncomfortable. Ranma, who was leaning against the open dressing room door, laughed. Nice look pig boy! Ryoga frowned. Usagi, maybe you should see what Ranma looks like in one of these. After all, He smirked, he will be wearing one when you get married, right? *IF they get married.*  
  
It had been Usagi's idea to go into the men's dress store. She told them she was tired of trying on clothes and thought it was their turns. What she really wanted was to have some fun.   
  
Usagi turned to Ranma with a grin. Your right Ryoga! Ranma! Get into this tuxedo right now! She pulled a random tuxedo off the rack and shoved him in through another open door. Don't come out till your all ready! She grabbed Ryoga's arm and with a wink, guided him to another stall. Hurry! Change back and we'll try to lose him! She giggled. *This is fun! I wonder how long it'll take poor Ranma to find us.*  
  
Ryoga had an evil smile on his face as he changed back into his normal mustard colored shirt and dark green pants and leg binders. *Now you'll know what it's like to get lost Ranma!* He opened the door to the small dressing room, expecting to see Usagi. What he saw was. . . nobody. Nobody but Ranma in his tux that is.  
  
The two turned to each other slowly, staring in disbelief. Then, as one, they grabbed each other by the shoulders and yelled. She ditched us! After a few seconds in this position, they realized who they were clutching. Ryoga backed away hastily, as did Ranma. They both glared. It's your fault she left P-chan. She probably got tired of your smell.   
  
Ha! She only wanted you to come because of your extra money. Usagi would never like you Saotome! Ranma growled in anger. Oh yeah?! Well, you wanna know the only reason she was holding onto your arm and being nice to you? She was guiding you! So you wouldn't get lost! Usagi just felt sorry for you. She doesn't like you!  
  
Ryoga felt his heart shatter. *He. . . he's right. That must be the reason. After all, how could someone as beautiful as Usagi like me? Let alone love me!* He stumbled back a few steps. Your right Ranma. The pig tailed teen got a good look at Ryoga's face and was surprised to see tears. *He's cryin'? Why? Because of what I said about Usagi?*   
  
The lost boy lifted his head, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks. Goodbye, Ranma. He bounded passed Ranma to the front of the store, where he picked up his pack and sprinted in a random direction. Ranma was stunned. *He's giving up that easily? Naw, it has to be some sort of trick.* He waited a few moments, expecting Ryoga to some running back in yelling Die Ranma!'.   
  
With a sigh he turned back to the dressing room to change back into his red shirt and black pants so he could find Usagi, or Ryoga. *Why did she leave anyway? dumb meatball head.*  
  
-------------  
  
Usagi smiled at the mall fountain as she sipped at her root beer float. It was a statue of a tall woman with flowing gown and hair, holding out her hands. A small stream of water was flowing from her cupped hands to splash softly in the small coin strewn pool at the bottom. All around the woman were eight other small statues of tiny angels with wings. Each was holding a different object.   
  
The one with short hair, closest to Usagi, was holding a small harp. The fingers were sculpted perfectly and looked as though they were actually plucking the tiny strings. Her wings were pulled tight against her back as her eyes were closed in concentration.  
  
Two on either side had long hair. One was holding a bow, drawn back and ready to fire. Her wings were opened to their fullest, but the tips were bent in slightly. The other was holding what looked like a large broad sword, held high over her head. Her wings were pulled around to circle her sides. Next to the one with the bow was a slightly taller statue of an angel with a ponytail. She was holding a staff that looked like a branch in one hand, and a small sprig of some sort of flowery plant in the other.   
  
These four weren't what was making Usagi smile, however. It was the next four. *The outers.* The first was a tall angel with her wings held open to their fullest at her sides. She was holding a sword in front of her face, almost like a salute. *Sailor Uranus, most protective of all the senshi.*  
  
Next to her was a petite angel with shoulder length wavy hair. This one was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed and was holding a small hand mirror out in front of her. *Sailor Neptune, smart and beautiful but with hidden strength.*  
  
The next statue made Usagi's smile dim slightly in sadness. It was a small angel with a short bob, holding her wings half opened. Her large eyes were staring at the passersby with a look of anguish. She was holding a tall staff, with a large G shaped blade on the end, out to her side. *Sailor Saturn, senshi of destruction. Destined to always be lonely. Strongest of the senshi and holder of the silence glaive.*  
  
The final statue was of a tall angel with long hair, part of it drawn up in a bun. She was standing with her side facing the crowds of shoppers, wings held down with he tips dipping into the water. Holding her time staff crossed in front of her body her other hand was held next to the top of the staff, by the garnet orb. *Sailor Pluto, Puu. My best friend and the closest thing I had to a sister until Akane. Keeper of time and possibly more lonely than Saturn. Always watching the gate.*   
  
Usagi sighed as she finished her drink. *Guess I may as well go walk around now. After all, those two are either fighting or are trying to find me.* She walked passed the trash can, easily throwing the empty cup across the 15 foot gap. As she was making her way out of the food court she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking their books to the ground.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry! She quickly bent down to help retrieve the books. That's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either. She glanced up at the speaker. *Wow! What a hunk!* The hunk' had wispy brown hair and cool blue eyes. Hello, my name's Alan. He held out his hand as they both stood up. Usagi blushed. My name is Usagi. She gripped his hand but started blushing even more as instead of shaking it he kissed the back softly. It's a pleasure to meet you Usagi. She looked up into his eyes for a few moments before blinking and taking a few steps back.  
  
Oh! I'm sorry! I have to go! Bye Alan! She waved as she turned and jogged to a distant store. *That was really creepy!* Right after she walked away from the boy he was joined by a girl. She had similar eyes and longer brown hair. Who was that Alan? I think I may be jealous. She glared as she waited for his answer.  
  
Hmmmm? Oh, it was nobody Ann. Just another of these earth girls. You know your the only one for me. He hugged her slightly and they continued walking. Something caught Ann's eye, however, just as they turned the corner. It was Ryoga, lost as usual. He was mumbling under his breath as the couple approached. I was sure it was that way. Maybe if I turned right instead of left? Ann was grinning. *He sure is handsome! Maybe I should help him!* She detached herself from Alan and bounced over to the lost boy.  
  
Excuse me? Are you lost? I'd be happy to help you. Ann smiled as Ryoga blinked at her quick speech. Yeah, sure. Can you tell me where this is? He pointed at the map that Setsuna had given him with her house marked. Ann nodded. Wouldn't you rather I show you instead? She leaned closer towards him and fluttered her eyelashes. Alan was not happy. *First she gets mad at me for liking that blond girl and now she's flirting with this earthling.*  
  
Ann I think we need to go. Now. He frowned at his sister' as Ryoga tried to back away from her without her noticing. Ann turned her head away from Ryoga and stalked back over to Alan. What do you mean Alan? Ryoga took the distraction as his chance to escape. As he was walking around another corner he shook his head slightly. *What a strange girl.* That was when he noticed he was back where he had started, the food court.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
How'd you like it? If you have any questions just e-mail me. Suggestions too. I even accept flames! *grin* Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


	11. Chapter Ten

~ New Moon ~  
Chapter Ten  
  
Hi minna! I finally got chapter ten done! Aren't you all proud of me? *sweat drop* I know, I know. You could've gotten it out sooner!' and maybe I could've. Just had too much school and than that OTHER story of mine. *shakes head* Oh well. Remember, I want to know if it sucks! Nit picking is good as long as you give me suggestions at the same time. Remember, ((and don't forget!)) I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 so forget about trying to sue me. :P Ja ne! =^-^=  
  
Notes: * * - Thoughts  
-------- - Short passage of time  
  
~Juban~  
  
As Usagi and Ryoga were having their little encounters with the visiting aliens , Ann and Allen, Setsuna and Akane had almost reached the Cherry Hill temple. About to ascend the stairs in fact. They had both been mostly silent on the trip over. Akane because she was nervous to see Dr. Tofu and Setsuna because she was trying to figure out why everything was happening the way it was.   
  
*How is it that both of the prince's found Princess Serenity before I was able to? Even with his curse my little brother was able to locate his fiance before me! I wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the fact that the Martian prince found her first. What was the Queen thinking when she promised her daughter to both of them anyways?*  
  
Setsuna sighed in sudden frustration. Even after all these years she hadn't been able to wriggle that answer out of the long dead monarch. At first Pluto had thought it was a political decision. After all, both Pluto and Mars were attractive goals for the ever growing nega-empire. Their planetary armies were numerous, as were there magical and technological skills. Mars was a target because of its close proximity to the moon and Pluto because of the fact that it was considered the doors from the outer solar systems to their own galaxy.   
  
*If only the princess had actually chosen between the two before her death. They were both so in love with her. Always fighting for her attention and trying to win her with gifts. Sometimes I wonder if my brother tried too hard.* She closed her eyes and tried to recall a memory of her and her brother. The royal families of all the planetary alliance had been invited to a small' ball in the princess's honor. Princess Serenity had just finished her primary training with the silver crystal and her friends and distant relatives were coming to congratulate her. ((AN: Now, cue the tinkly music and misty fade out. . . *grin*))  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The royal princess and guardian of Pluto, Setsuna, was waiting patiently outside of her brothers chamber doors. He had insisted on primping' himself yet again and Setsuna couldn't deny it of him. *After all, If I do leave he may never make it to the ball thanks to that asteroid witch's curse.* Even though she had already been at the post of Senshi of Time for quite awhile now she still couldn't help getting a little impatient. *Waiting for the next possible paradox is better than waiting for a directionally challenged younger sibling.*  
  
She sighed and leaned against the door slightly, making sure not to wrinkle the deep green dress she was wearing. She fidgeted with one of her elbow length gloves and then closed her eyes in thought. *I never thought he's get this star struck over the princess. After all, he hasn't proclaimed his love and neither has the Martian. I bet Bunny would pick the first to actually reveal what they felt. She's a romantic after all.* Her thoughts drifted to the Martian royal and her mouth turned down in a slight frown. *Just like all Martians. Always blowing up at my brother for nothing and then turning around and insulting the princess. Meatball head of all things. Rei and him both! I guess that's just the way that family shows how they feel.*  
  
Since she was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice when her brothers door opened. There stood a handsome, but nervous, young man in the full Plutarian royal colors and princely armor. The ensemble made the youth even more nervous however and as Setsuna didn't seem to notice him he worked to distribute the weight of the metal more evenly upon himself. His sword end clanged against the dark marble walls however and Setsuna's eyes flew open at the sound.  
  
He stopped fidgeting and blushed slightly at the amused look he was receiving. I think I'm all ready. Unless you see something I forgot to attach or something. Setsuna grinned at the disgusted look on her brother's face. *He looks quite handsome in the green. And that cape sets it all off even better. Now if only he'd stop fidgeting.*  
  
As she continued her survey of the younger Plutarian something strange caught her eye. His black hair was hanging right in his eyes, masking them completely. Little brother! How do you expect to have the moon princess gaze into your eyes if she isn't even able to locate them?! She laughed and the young man in front of her blushed brightly. I thought it would be best if I did it in a different way. I thought wrong. Now, I can't get it to go back to the way it was! He lowered his eyes and Setsuna giggled.   
  
Here little brother, let me help. She turned her head and surveyed the empty hallway. The only thing that caught her eye as being useful was the yellow and black cummerbund her brother was wearing. She grinned. *Why do mother and father have such strange colors for our royal family?* She pointed at said cummerbund and when the prince saw what she meant he shrugged and quickly removed it.   
  
Setsuna pulled a small pair of scissors out of her sub space pocket and quickly cut a strip of the spotted cloth and folded it and placed it on his head, effectively holding back the unruly hair. There! Now you can see and Mother and Father won't be able to say your out of costume! The prince tried to survey her handy work but only managed to appear empty headed as he kept tilting his head back further and further to try and expose his forehead to view. Setsuna giggled again and quickly grabbed his hand.  
  
Come on. We have to teleport in at a certain time and we don't want to be left out do we? The prince shook his head and followed her in silence. Right as they were about to teleport away from the courtyard area of the palace the prince of Pluto turned to his sister with a grin.   
  
Setty, I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight. Something to do with Sere. Maybe. . . maybe I'll finally defeat that Martian in battle and win her love! Setsuna smiled reassuringly at her brother but inside she grimaced. She knew what was really going to happen that night. *Beryl*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Setsuna came back to the present, so to speak, and realized they were almost up the stairs. *Should I ever tell him?* At that thought they crested the top of the stairway mountain. There, in the courtyard, were four girls talking with a guy wearing glasses. Dr. tofu and the inner senshi. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the two drew nearer. When Dr. Tofu realized who it was he smiled.  
  
Akane! Glad you made it! Kasumi called not too long ago and said you were coming. Where's your sister and her fiance? Akane grinned and the other four girls got to their feet and walked slowly towards Setsuna, questions evident in their faces.   
  
Well, another guy joined our little party and all three of them went to the mall together. They said they'd meet us over at Setsuna's house. Or here if they get done early. Setsuna gave them a look as if to say I'll tell you later' and turned back to the two Nermian's.   
  
Tofu's brow wrinkled. Setsuna? Who's that? Setsuna bowed before Akane could answer for her. Greetings Dr. Tofu, I've heard a lot about you from Rei. My name is Setsuna Meiou. I'm actually here to see these four. She gestured to the four startled girls. Since when did Setsuna know about Rei's uncle? And where is her old friend she said she was tracking down?  
  
Rei decided to take charge in the silence that followed. Um, yeah! This is that person I told you was coming Uncle! We're going to have a study session and since Setsuna is so smart she said she would come and . . . tutor us. The other three girls nodded their heads and Akane just watched them with a grin.   
  
Really? Setsuna, is that how you met Usagi? She has had quite a few tutors and study buddies over the years. She giggled slightly. She's always late and hardly ever pays attention so always gets behind. If Kasumi and I didn't help her with her homework then I bet she'd be flunking by now! She laughed again an this time Dr. tofu joined in. The others present were quite silent however. Did she just say Usagi?  
  
Actually, I only know Usagi through her birth parents. I used to work for them. Akane's mouth fell open in shock as Setsuna continued talking. The really strange thing is that I went to your house to try and find Ryoga. You see, he's an old friend of mine as well and I thought he might be able to help me with these four. She gestured to the inner senshi as they all stared in silence.   
  
Akane came out of her shock and blinked a few times in thought. *So. Setsuna here used to work for Usagi's birth parents? Hmmmm. But what did she mean when she said she came to our house to find Ryoga? Why would she think he was there?* Why did you come to our house to find Ryoga?  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly. You know about his sense of direction right? He could get lost in a room with only one door. Everyone laughed a little at this and she smiled and continued. I have actually placed a tracking system of sorts in his bandanas so that I am able to find him when I need to. Otherwise, I don't think I'd ever see him.   
  
Akane smiled and nodded her understanding. She then realized that she still didn't know these girls. I'm very sorry but I still don't know your names. You are the ones that are going to be taking lessons from me and my sister correct? The four girls nodded and Rei stepped towards Akane and bowed.  
  
My name is Rei Hino. I stay here at this shrine with my grandfather. That is Minako, Ami, and Makoto. As she said their names each girl stood and bowed slightly. We thank you for agreeing to give us lessons Akane san. She bowed again and Akane grinned.   
  
You don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Akane and it is actually a privilege to teach you. Akane bowed with a slightly mocking grin and then straightened with a laugh. Your other teachers will be Ranma Saotome and my sister Usagi. Rei shot a quick look at Setsuna and received a small nod. She nodded back, a large grin now on her face.  
  
I think I may know who your sister is Akane. We have a whole pen pal tutor group thing. Does she have blond hair and blue eyes? Sort of lazy and a crybaby. She giggled slightly at the amused yet confused look on Akane's face. Not to mention being a Meatball head. Akane blinked a few times in recognition of the name.  
  
Hey! That's what Ranma calls Usagi! Rei blinked and the other four girls all looked at each other. Akane smiled. In case you don't know, Ranma is Usagi''s fiance. Rei and the girls gaped in surprise but Minako jumped forward with a grin.   
  
Really? You mean Bunny really is engaged?! Wow! Is he kawaii? Her eyes were all starry as she waited for a response and Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Setsuna all sweat dropped. Akane was blushing at her comment and tried to think of a good way to answer. *I can't say he's cute! He's Usagi's fiance and they might get the wrong idea, like I like him or something.* She shuddered at the thought although her blush deepened. *Who would like someone who changes into a girl? I don't know why Usagi would even consider him for a husband!* Well, I guess you could call him cute. She blushed a darker shade of red and Minako let out a squeal.   
  
Ooooo! I bet he's a hunk! Usagi is so lucky! Akane shook her head. I don't think she's all that lucky. He may be cute and a really good martial artist but so far he hasn't said anything nice to her! All he ever does is call her a meatball head or play some trick on her. She frowned crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Minako blinked a few times then turned to Rei with a grin. Hey! He sound just like you! All you ever used to do was criticize her and call her a meatball head too! Rei blushed angrily and balled her hands into fists.  
  
Well it's not like I mean it! I just say those things but I really do care for her! She lowered her eyes and the other three girls fell silent. After Usagi had disappeared Rei had been very hard on herself for the way she had always treated her. She actually had blamed herself for Usagi wanting to leave. Ami smiled warmly at the raven haired girl and tried to reassure her.  
  
We know Rei. Maybe Ranma treats her like that because he likes her. Makoto nodded and held up a V sign. Ami's right! And I bet Usagi knew you were just teasing too Rei. She patted her on the back and Rei smiled slightly before turning back to Akane.  
  
I'm sorry I'm acting like this in front of you. I was mean to Usagi not to long ago and I thought she may have been upset with me. Akane smiled brightly.   
  
Well, I bet you'll get the chance to apologize to her today! If I know Usagi she'll probably get here early or something. She always turns up just when you need her. All the girls smiled at the true statement. After all, Usagi had never actually let them down in the past and whenever they had needed her help, she was there for them.  
  
~Juban Mall~  
  
Ranma jogged towards the food court, expertly dodging the early morning shoppers. As he was rounding the next corner however he ran right into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Owww! Why were you running around anyways Ranma? He lifted his head and stared in surprise at who he had run into.   
  
The blond nodded with a frown and started standing up. Ranma quickly jumped up next to her. Why'd ya run out on me and pig boy back there? He helped her get to her feet and picked up the small bag she had dropped.   
  
Usagi smiled at him and straightened her hair slightly. Well, I thought maybe you two would want some time alone, being old friends and all. She giggled at the incredulous look on Ranma's face and hooked her arm through his. Come on. We'd better find him before he gets too lost and ends up in America or something.   
  
Ranma grinned slightly. *I wouldn't mind if her just stayed lost!* Maybe we should just go to Setsuna's house or that shrine you were all talking about. I want to meet this Tofu guy your sister's all ga ga for.   
  
Usagi giggled slightly and glanced up at Ranma.You know that she likes him? Ranma rolled his eyes.   
  
It's pretty obvious. She's got a big thing for him huh? It's weird to see her so excited just to see one guy. I thought she hated men. Usagi smiled and didn't answer. Instead, she reached for the small bag Ranma was holding. As he saw where her hand was headed his curiosity got the better of him and he reached into the bag himself and pulled out it's contents.  
  
He wrinkled his nose and turned the bottle around in his hands. Why'd you buy perfume Meatball head? Your feet smell or something? Usagi's face grew red and she made a grab for the bottle.  
  
Ranma! of course my feet don't smell! I just thought that it smelled good so I bought it! Give it back before you drop it or something! She made a grab for it again and with a small laugh Ranma held it over his head. They were on the second floor and as he moved farther away from her, and closer to the railing, he noticed the fountain down below.   
  
Hey! Usagi! That statue looks sort of like you! Usagi blinked and grabbed the bottle back from the distracted Ranma. With a grin she pocketed the small glass bottle and moved up beside Ranma.   
  
Your right Ranma. Do you want to know why it looks so much like me? Ranma continued studying it in silence and only nodded. It's my mother. She modeled for it before she died. Ranma turned to Usagi slowly. Usagi's smile stayed on her face but now her eyes were sad. He swallowed and leaned a little closer to her.   
  
You miss her don't you? Usagi let out a choked laugh as she tried not to cry at the memories flooding her brain. Is it that obvious? She laughed again and suddenly Ranma found himself being hugged tightly by the crying blond.   
  
At first he was to shocked to respond than slowly he relaxed and rested his chin on the top of her head. *I hope she'll be okay.* With a sigh he started rubbing her back and whispered softly that it would be alright.  
  
~Right Behind Them~  
  
Ryoga rounded the corner just as Usagi hugged Ranma. The very worst time for him to come upon the two. He watched in shock as Ranma hugged the girl he loved and she hugged him back. He felt something wet hit the back of his hand and glanced in surprise at the droplet of water. It was a tear. His own. He glanced back at the two by the railing and stared as Ranma lifted his head and their eyes met.   
  
~At the Railing~  
  
Ranma couldn't believe the feelings of protectiveness that he had for this short blond. He just wanted to hold onto her forever and make sure that she was always safe. That's when he lifted his head and saw Ryoga. His body tensed and Usagi lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face. Then she spotted Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga! I thought you'd be lost for sure! I'm so glad that- She was cut off by Ranma. What are you doing here pig boy? Usagi glared up at Ranma. Ranma! Don't be rude to Ryoga! She walked towards Ryoga with a soft smile and as much as he wanted to run he just couldn't tear his eyes from hers.  
  
Come on Ryoga. You too Ranma. I think I'm done shopping for the day. Lets see if we can catch those two at the shrine. Ryoga was about to stutter and excuse not to go when he suddenly felt her hugging his arm fiercely. I'm sorry I pulled that trick on you. Do you forgive me? She turned her large blue puppy dog eyes up at him and he was barely able to stammer out a response.  
  
I- I forgi- forgive you. Ranma watched with a scowl and then Usagi turned to him and grabbed his hand tightly. You forgive me too don't you Ranma? He smirked at Ryoga and then smiled down at Usagi.   
  
Yeah. Just don't do it again meatball head. Ryouga glared at Ranma and hissed over Usagi's head, I thought I told you not to call her that! Ranma's response was to stick out his tongue and then the three made their way to the exit, the blond oblivious to the small raspberry war going on over her head.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
Okay! Here it is! The VERY long awaited chapter ten! Finished at last! Review! Ja ne!  
stonekid@etv.net  
Tsukino Neko  
=^-^=


End file.
